Mermen Rock Band
by red-eyedgal
Summary: AU; Arlong, Choo, Kuroobi, and Hachi are in the world's most famoust rock band, The Mermen. Nami, Caylee OC , and Julia OC are big fans. The mermen are being hunted down by mad scientist dude. I suck at summaries. just come on in.
1. Chapter 1

**Had to do it. I just had to. Now I have 5 stories to update, and I don't plan on cancelling any of them. Lol**

**This is an AU. The Mermen are now genetically altered humans that had their DNA mixed with Fish DNA. They are in a rock band called The Mermen. Nami, Caylee, and Julia are huge fans of them. That's all so far.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece characters, or the songs used in this. It is sort of a songfic. But I do own Caylee and Julia.**

* * *

A sunny day has been laid, no clouds was room, where her three daughters were going ga-ga over a rock band on the TV. seen in the sky. The blue birds were singing along with…a rock band?

"Will you three turn that racket down?!" A very tall woman with an extremely weird hair-style and color walked into the living Said woman had a pinkish kind of hair, the sides of it looked like she had shaved it off, leaving only enough hair in the middle to make a decent pony-tail. She was known as the ever-popular, Belle-mere.

"Sorry, Mom." The three daughters answered back, turning down the volume.

"Nami, how many times have I told you to put this junk away?" Belle-mere threw a bag of papers and pens towards her daughter with the orange-colored hair, Nami. She was the second oldest of four daughters.

"Mom, it's not junk. It's map. Because of this, you will one day be able to sail all the seas of the world."

"Yeah right." Belle-mere turned her attention away from Nami to one of her other daughters, Caylee. "Caylee, I need you to go to the store for me."

"Why me?" Caylee was the youngest one of the sisters. Instead of orange or pink hair, she had pure black with purple highlights in them. And they weren't clip-ons.

"Because you're the only one who can still drive."

"Are you still mad about me getting in that accident? THAT GUY WAS IN MY BLINDSPOT!" Her last daughter yelled in an uproar.

"Julia, That man couldn't have been in your blindspot because he was in front of you." Julia was the third oldest. She had decided to really stand out from her sisters, so she dyed her hair a blood red color with some white steaks running down on random sides.

There was one more. The first oldest, Nojiko. She was already married and out of the house though.

"Shut up, Caylee. Just because you still have your license…"

"Hey, I'm a safe driver. I know the rules of the streets, and I know how to seduce a policeman if he stops me for speeding."

"Shut up."

"You both shut up." Nami went into the middle of the fight and broke up her sisters.

"All three of you shut up. Keep the volume down. Nami, put those maps away, Caylee, go to the store and get me some sake and other items. Remember, your father is coming to visit in a few days. We need to show him that we're getting along fine without him."

Belle-mere was divorced from a man that she was and still is really in love with. His name was Chris and he was a scientist of some kind of college, he never told her the name of it. A few years ago, he had dumped her and his daughters for some kind of big experiment he was doing.

"Why should we worry? Why don't we fill the house with lab coats, those weird googles, some colorful tubes with chemicals in them, and put Rolio on a table with some belts keeping him down? Remember, Dad loves those tubes and chemicals more than his own family."

"Julia, he's still your father. By the way, Rolio has your hairbrush again."

"Rolio!" The little black chihuahua they owned came running into the room, his tail wagging and the hairbrush in his mouth covered in drool. Julia immediately started running after the little black rat, leaving Nami and Caylee laughing like crazy.

"Here Caylee." Belle-mere gave Caylee a list of needed things and some money. She left the room to go outside to get herself a smoke.

"Go later." Nami turned the volume on the TV back up, Julia running in just in time. Rolio was in her arms, still drooling on the hairbrush like crazy.

--------------------------

"Welcome back to MTV live, I'm here right now with one of the hottest bands you will ever see or hear. Their music has taken the world by surprise, leaving no prisoners behind. I'd like to present to you with their newest single 'In the End', The Mermen." The crowd clapped as the camera focused in on the dark stage, four shadows were barely able to be seen over the newly added fog. Two were seen up front, both holding onto guitars. There was one berhind a keyboard and one behind the drums.

The one who stood behind an electric piano started to play the beginning, the melody catching the attention of everybody listening. The one behind the drums started to play the beat as one of the guitars started to sing and rap. Both guitarists stringing down on their guitars, loving the way the crowd was yelling.

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

The one previously singing switched the main singing part over to the other guitarist

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

The crowd tried to climb their way onto the stage.

-----------------

At their home, Caylee was practically clawing at the TV, thinking she would be able to transports herself from the TV to the actual stage to see them live. Boy, wouldn't that be awesome.

-----------------

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

The keyboard got louder as the person behind it put his mouth closer to the mic. His voice was as mezmerizing as the actualy keyboard playing.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

Girls were practically taking off their shirts and bras, writing down their number on it and throwing them on stage. During this, security officers had to come and censor them off. This time, both guitarist sang at the same time.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

The extreme drumming cut off, letting the one playing the keyboard to finish his ending solo. Once done, the lights dimmed slowly, the four peformers all lowered their heads for the dramatic effect.

--------------

"AWESOME!" The girls watching the TV squealed with excitement. "That was, by far, their best song ever!"

"It was almost as good as 'Helena'."

"No, this was better. And that guitarist with the wild black hair is so Fine!" Nami fanned herself, feeling incredibly hot from thinking of the guitarist that seemed to have stolen her heart.

"You can have him, I want the other guitarist. Do you see how big those lips are?! His kisses must be Juicy." Caydee licked her lips, the thought of kissing that guitarist made her yearn for the actual thing.

"Good thing you two don't like the keyboardist. Cause he's totally mine. His voice..wow, I'm at a lost for words."

-------------

The girl who had introduced 'The Mermen' onto the stage stood up from the crowd to join them on it. Her mic close to her mouth as she waved her other hand in the air.

"Awesome, give it up for The Mermen." The crowd got even louder, making the girl feel like her ears were about to burst. "Ok, so we've followed you around for the past months. Falling in love with every single song you've made, and not to mention falling in love with you in the crowd wants to know more about you. Like your names." Each mermen grabbed the mic that they sang into and joined the girl at the front of the stage.

"Name's Arlong." The mermen with the wild black hair spoke. He had a huge nose shaped like a saw, making it hard for him to sometimes sing. His bare chest could be seen threw the yellow hawaiian shirt that he left open. He also wore some green cargo shorts, showing off his calfs and some sandalds that hooked around his feet to keep them still.

"They call me Choo." The mermen with the big kissable lips smiled into the camera. He had the most blond and shinest hair ever. He wore a blue shirt that buttoned down the front, no sleeves. Instead of cargo shorts, he wore black cargo pants. And no sandles, he wore plain black sneakers, custom made.

"Kuroobi." The keyboardist plainly said, his long hair braided behind his back. He wore a one-piece japanese karate black suit, with black sandles.

"Hiya everybody, Name's Hachi." The last mermen said, him being the only with with six arms. So it's only natural that he would be the drummer. Hachi was the one who was most colorful. He wore a sleeveless yellow and red striped shirt, with red cargo shorts. And yellow shoes.

There were a few things for sure: the mermen were tall, and I do mean tall, as in that when people stand next to them, their heads barely go past their stomach; they wre buff, very surprising that the shirts havn't torn from the muscles; And they were all H-O-T!

And they also had some weird fish DNA running through them, but nobody dared to ask why. It could clearly be seen that Arlong resembled a shark; Choo resembled some kind of fish that has big lips; Kuroobi, a sting-ray; and Hachi was clearly an octopus, it's hard to miss all of those six arms.

"Finally, you heard it here. We all now know the actual names of this hot band. But why was it a secret?"

"No reason. Just nobody asked." Arlong shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, so I heard that you're beginning your first ever Tour. Care to tell us which towns you'll be going to?"

"Our first city is going to be Coco Village in Florida(A.N. I had to pick a random state) in two weeks. That's all you're getting for now."

"Ok ok, we're running out of time. Now just one more question that is probably on every girls mind. Are you dating?" The crowd fell silent as to hear the answer. Each member of the group took a quick look at each other and smirked.

"Nope, No girls have been able to catch our eyes." Hachi answered for the group. Before the girl could ask another question, Kuroobi spoke up.

"And we don't plan on saying what we look for; because then the girls will start acting fake. And I don't like 'fakes'." The girls in the audienced lowered their heads, all possibly a little sad that they might not be any of The Mermen types.

"So girls…" They all turned their attention to the blonde mermen "Just hope that it's you." He winked at some of the girls in the front row on his left, making them almost faint.

"We're out of time. Thanks for joining us today. Tickets for The Mermen Tour go on sale tomorrow." The camera started to slowly back away, showing the entire room. Then it suddenly went black.

----------

"Coco Village, that's our town."

"That means that…The Mermen are coming here?!"

"And the tickets go on sale tomorrow."

"MOM!!!!!" They all cried out together.

* * *

"Thank you for coming. No pictures,no autographs,no stealing the clothes off the Mermen and trying to sell it on Ebay. Ok, go away now. Go away. DIDN'T YOU PEOPLE HEAR ME?! GO AWAY!" The bus door slammed in many paparazzi's faces. The bus took off as fast as it could go, making sure not to run over anybody; hey, they didn't want to get sued.

"And you say you're calm and relaxed. Total fib." The girl who had yelled at the annoying paparazzi turned to face Arlong.

"I didn't see you cutting in to help me."

"Too much trouble." He answered back to her.

"You know what you need Eva?" Eva Hayes, aka The Manager. Miss Hayes was about 5'5 tall. She had dirty blonde hair that went down past her shoulders, but you couldn't tell because she kept it up in a ponytail most of the time. She was a very calm woman, except when a tour came along. Then she became a drill sergeant to her band.

She wasn't they typical type of manager people seem to think of. She didin't wear a suit all the time nor carry a cellphone in her hand 24/7. Instead, she wore a white tank top and some regular-looking jeans with black/red sneakers. And the phone was in her pocket instead of her hands, that's the beauty of having the new Bluetooth technology.

"A band that doesn't run away when they have a personal meeting with some fans?"

"Say That as many times as you want, but that ain't gonna change. I was going to say that you need a vacation." Eva rolled her eyes.

"Vacation? You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. These guys usually drive her crazy every single day.

"You guys are lucky I actually care." Eva took a seat near the window to watch the scenary. "I mean, if it wasn't for you guys, we'd still be there."

"I thought we agreed to leave that memory alone."

"I'm just worried. All of you were a complete success for his experiment, how do we know he isn't hunting us down as we speak?" Hachi went up to Eva to comfort her. He took a seat on her right and pulled her close to him, wrapping all his arms around her.

"He won't find us." He assured her.

"In case you didn't remember,we're in a different city everyday of every month of every year. There's no way Chris can find us. Are you're suppose to be our mangaer? I probably know more than you."

"Way to bring me more down, Kuroobi. Sarcastic jerk." Eva leaned in more towards Hachi. "Back to business. We arrive in Coco Village in about 12 hours, so I suggest that you guys get some sleep. Don't ask why we're getting there early cause you won't get an answer from me." She got up from her seat and headed towards the back where her bed was. "AND DON'T SNEAK OFF THE BUS!"

"Or what?"

"I have eyes everywhere, Choo." She left them with these words.

"Ok, I'm getting off at the next stop."

"Count me in."

"Same here."

"I don't know guys. Let's listen to her."

"Hachi, be a rebel. Come on." Arlong urged Hachi on. "You know you want to."

"Oh boy. We're gonna get in trouble."

* * *

**Ok yeah, the first chapter was mostly a lot of information, but the action and humor should start in the next chapter.**

**New story, new things. Hopefully, ya'll like. Read and review please???**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Second chapter. Coolness.

**I don't really know that many rock songs by heart. So I mostly go off and pick some random one.**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own One Piece. Sad but true. But I do own my OC's.**

* * *

"_Let's start, shall we?" Cold hands shot out of the darkness towards the girl, grabbing her roughly by her neck and arm. They pulled her out of where she was, into a room that only had a bed with belts attached to it, and needles. _

_The hands threw her onto the bed and strapped her in tight, her struggles proving to be futile. She tried to scream as loud as she could but her voice wouldn't come out. It was stuck right in the middle of her throat. _

"_This won't hurt one bit." The voice behind the hands told her. It picked up a needle filled with some kind of liquid that had endless bubbles in it. _

_The hands raised the needle high in the air and aimed it right at the hump in the girl's throat where her voice was stuck. In a flash, it was coming down, faster than a bullet. _

Eva awake from the dream of the past, her hair plastered to her face from the sweat river that fell from her face. Her hands came up to her throat and felt around, seeing if there was blood or anything falling from it.

"My voice." She whispered to herself, a sigh of relief followed. Her voice wasn't gone. Looking at the watch on her arm, she realized that she had slept for 13 hours, so that means that they should be in Coco Village, Florida now.

She got up from the bed and went to the mirror. Taking a brush in her hand, she started to brush the tangles made by the sweat out of her hair. She grabbed all her hair in one hand and a black rubber band in the other, tying up her hair in the usual pony tail.

She pushed open the curtains the separated the beds from the head of the bus.

"Ok guys, we..where are the guys?" The room was empty. A small piece of paper was attached to the refrigerator on her right. She looked down and read it outloud.

" 'Sorry Eva, but we wanted to explore. In case you need to blame anybody, it was Hachi's idea.' That's Arlong's writing." She sighed to herself. "They dragged Hach into this, those jerks."

* * *

"She didn't have to throw that stupid pan at me." Caylee got into her light blue carDuring the whole excitement of the Mermen coming to her to town, she had forgotten to go get the stuff her mom asked her to get.

As revenge, Belle-mere had woken Caylee up by throwing a huge pan of cold water on her, then throwing it at her face. This resulted a huge verbal war that lasted for a good two hours.

The sound of the radio playing one of Caylee's favorite songs calmed her down a little.

She finally got the store, seeing that for some strange reason, it seemed empty. Getting out of the car and locking it, she walked to the front. Seeing in big letters on the front, it said 'GET LOST'.

"Not falling for it." Caylee tore the sign off the front door, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it. She pushed open the door and looked inside, nothing but darkness met her eyes.

"Hello?" She cried out, slowly taking baby steps further into the store. "Anybody here?"

She heard footsteps coming closer to her. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to come inside.' She backed up into something, her body froze.

"Gotcha." The voice whispered into her ear. Whoever it was wrapped one arm around her mouth and the other around her waist. Caylee started to struggle against the opposing force, kicking her legs high and elbowing him hard in his stomach. Nothing seemed to work.

"Stop struggling, you little bitch." He whispered into her ear. Oh no, he didn't just call her a 'bitch', he gonna die; as soon as she could get her hands free.

Whoever was holding her started to drag her off somewhere, where ever it was, it was darker than the entrance. She was able to wiggle her mouth slightly out of his hand, giving her enough room to bite it.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Caylee screamed with all her might. Until the hand came back up to her mouth.

* * *

"Nobody's gonna recognize us? He says. It'll be safe, he says. Arlong, that plan was just plain stupid."

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face, Kuroobi." Right now, the mermen, all four of them, were hiding from crazy fangirls. Arlong had suggested that they wear some kind of hats and sunglasses to 'conceal' their image. It didn't work. As soon as they set foot into the open, hoards of fangirls started chasing them.

"Choo, find a place to hide. Hachi, watch our backs, Kuroobi, just shut up."

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Kuroobi asked Arlong.

"Arlong, there's a empty store over there." Choo cut in really quick.

"Me?" Arlong started to answer Kuroobi. "I'm gonna do what I do best."

"Get us into trouble with Eva?" Hachi asked.

"No Hachi. I'm gonna RUN!" Arlong took off, pretty sure that he wasn't getting followed by fangirls, but he was being chased by his band members. They all made a mad dash towards the store.

"You sure it's empty?"

"I saw nobody go in there. Yeah, I'm sure. Why you ask?" They all stopped in front of the doors.

"Because I swear I heard voices." They got quiet and put their ears near the entrance, all indeed hearing something. "It sounded like someone was yelling….help…me."

"Why are we standing here? Let's go." They all nodded their heads and rushed in. Being careful not to get caught, they stayed together. In an aisle, not so far away, they could see what looked like two figures. One had long hair and the other was dragging her off.

"Choo, sneak around to behind him, I'll come too. Arlong, Hachi, you two enter from his front." They all nodded at Kuroobi and got into their positions. Kuroobi stuck his hand out from behind some chip bags, when he let them fall, it was time to attack.

Choo grabbed onto the man from behind, holding out both of the man's arms. Caylee fell to her knees and crawled as far away as she could. She reached the wall of the aisle she was in and looked at the scene that was going on in front of her. Four really really tall guys came to attack whoever it was holding onto her.

The four tall guys continued to fight with the smaller looking guy. One of the tall guys lifted the small one into the air and threatened him with something. With that, they let the smaller one down and let him run off.

Caylee was so close to crying, her whole body was shaking with fear. All four of the tall figures came up to her, their eyes looking down at her. One of the figures bent down and picked her up in his arms, bridal-style. At that moment, Caylee felt so safe in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and gripped onto his shirt with both of her hands. In a second, she fell asleep right there.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys. I told you not to leave the bus. For sure, I know I said that. And what do you do? You leave the bus and almost get killed."

"We couldn't let her get hurt."

"I know that. But…you guys worried me sick." Eva took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As soon as she found them missing, she dialed the number quickly while putting the Bluetooth in her ear. Arlong told her the location and she sent the bus to go get them. To her surprise, Choo was holding a sleeping girl who was clutching onto his shirt for her life.

"But look at this." Kuroobi pulled out what looked like a card of some sort. He handed it over to Eva. Once she read what it was, her heart stopped. "He works for Chris."

"But why was he chasing her?"

"Don't know. And, Choo, why are you still holding her?"

"She won't let go of my shirt." Caylee's eyes started to flutter open, her grip on Choo's shirt loosened enough for somebody to pry her fingers off him. Kuroobi was about to get her off, until Eva put her hand up.

"I'll ask the questions. You would scare her." Eva sat next to Choo, watching the girl in his arms wake up. "You ok?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a…who are you?" Caylee looked around, seeing that she was…in the arms of her favorite band member. "Oh..My…You guys…you're…Do you know who you are?"

"Your heroes." Hachi answered her.

"Well, yeah you are but…You're Hachi, the best drummer in the world." She turned around to Arlong and Kuroobi. "You're Arlong, the second best guitarist in the world."

"Second?"

"You're Kuroobi, best keyboardist ever." 'Am I being held?' She turned to the mermen holding her. "And you're Choo, the first and cutest guitarist ever. I'm your bigget fan."

"Hi, you don't know me but I'm…"

"Eva Hayes. Who, in their right mind, wouldn't know who you are. If it wasn't for you, the great band would have never come to be. You rule girl!" Caylee and Eva shook each other's hands.

"You know who we are, but we don't know who you are."

"Oh sorry. My name is Caylee." 'Cute name for a cute girl.' Choo thought. "Thanks for saving me."

'Poor girl is still shaking.' Eva thought of some way to cheer her up, and came up with just the right thing.

"How many people in your house are fans of 'The Mermen'?"

"Me and my two sisters."

"Well, here you go." Eva brought out four tickets from her jean pocket. "I'm giving you four front row seats to our concert."

* * *

"Sorry Sir, But I failed in getting your youngest daughter." A bottle came flying at the poor man, hitting him right in his face.

"What? It was so easy and yet, you couldn't kidnap a stupid teenager. Boris, why are you so useless?"

"Sir, Forgive me." Chris turned back to his computer and continued to type in information. A small picture of his family was right by his computer: It was when he wasn't working as a scientist. His family had gone to a summer house for a vacation. In the picture, he had his arms wrapped around a smiling Belle-mere and rested his head on her shoulder. She had her hands over his. Nojiko, Nami, Julia, and Caylee were circled around them. Nojiko and Julia were holding a beach ball together while Nami and Caylee had ice cream in their hands.

"Forgiven." He looked between the computer and the picture, a black circle surrounded Caylee's face.

"Why do you need her for this experiment? There are millions of others to choose from."

"Yes, but Caylee. When she was born, the cord was wrapped around her neck, choking her to death. She should have died there. When she was two, a poisonous spider bite her, on the bridge of death once more. We didn't take her to the hospital or get her any antibiotics. Yet, she survived. There's something in that girl that will not let her die; it's perfect."

"Why?"

"You idiot. No matter how many experiments that might go wrong on her, she won't die. That's the point. I need, no, I WANT a specimen that won't die on me. Now get me my daughter. "

* * *

**Next chapter done. Yay! Read and review. Please????**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Thanks to deathshark for helping me with some of the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, wish I did.**

* * *

"What are you planning, Eva?" Arlong leaned against his bunk, glaring holes into Eva's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Eva sat on her bed, grinning up at the seemingly made shark dude.

"Free tickets? Front row? Not like you at all."

"The poor girl was tramautized." She shrugged her shoulders. "Plus, Choo really seems to like her."

"He does not." She sighed, Arlong was such a pain in the butt, especially to her. Getting up from her bed, she pushed past him to open the curtain that separated the place where the bunks were and the little living room area.

"Just shut up and look."

"You shut up." Both of them looked at the little scene going on in there. Choo was playing his guitar for Shelly to see; making her squeal in the lowest volume possible. Eva chuckled when she saw the smile on Choo's face, he really did enjoy playing for Caylee.

"Now you see."

"All I see is Choo making a fan happy. He always does that." He left Eva. "I'm going to sleep."

"Jealous much." She taunted at him.

* * *

Choo and Caylee weren't the only ones in the 'living room'; Hachi was asleep on the couch, and Kuroobi was reading some kind of magazine about him and the band.

'I feel like some sort of puppy with the way these girls describe me. 'Hot, Sexy, I want to'…they actually let them put that in a magazine?!' Kuroobi looked up from his magazine, giving himself a few seconds to get over what he just read. He noticed how Choo was playing a song for the new girl they just rescued.

"Like?"

"Loved. What is it? A love song?"

"Maybe." Caylee chuckled at the way Choo was acting. She didn't take him to be the whole romantic type, or the flirting type. Of course, there's always a surprise under that wrapping.

"Show off." Kuroobi muttered to himself.

"Hey Kuroobi, can I see that magazine?"

"Why?"

"No reason." Against his better judgement, Kuroobi passed the magazine over to Choo. Right when he got his hands on it, Choo ripped the magazine right down the middle; in front of Kuroobi's face, I might add.

"HEY!"

"You should know by now not to trust me." Caylee laughed even more. She was having the time of her life. It made her forget about the whole attempted kidnapping.

"Mind if I?" She pointed to the guitar Choo was just playing on.

'Good luck girlie. Choo doesn't let anybody play his guitar.' Kuroobi smirked.

"Sure."

'Say WHAT?!' Kuroobi was dumbfounded. Here it was, a random girl they randomly rescued. Who randomly asked Choo to play his guitar. And he just said yes? What's the world coming to.

Caylee placed the guitar on her lap, positioning it perfectly. She took a deep breath before beginning a song.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

"Wait a minute." Choo interrupted her before she could sing some more. "you sing and play guitar?"

"No. I just played random strings till I heard some pretty and sang some random words. Of course I play guitar." Choo was beyond amazed.

"That sounds more like a song you would sing to a girl." Kuroobi butted in once again. He didn't know why but he really didn't like the girl.

"I know. It's because my cousin, who is a boy, wrote it. I asked him to teach it to me so that I could sing it."

"Does your cousin have a little crush on you? Did he write it especially for you?"

"Why are you picking on me? And no, he wrote it for his girlfriend. And wanted to know what I thought about it."

"Miss Caylee, this is your stop." The bus driver stopped in front of Caylee's house. Eva immediately came out to bide her new 'friend' farewell. Caylee gave Choo back her guitar before giving Eva a big hug.

"Thanks for the tickets. Can't wait." Caylee started to take the steps down the bus, until a sudden realization set in. "OH SHOOT, I FORGOT MY CAR AT THE STORE!" 'Mom's gonna kill me. No, first she'd throw stuff at my face and then make me clean it up. After all that, she'll kill me.'

* * *

"Silly girl." Chris had jigged the locks on Caylee's light blue car, giving him the opportunity to steal it. Once inside, he took a look around. Only one word could describe what the inside looked like…CHAOS!

Empty pouches of juice, coiled up foil that had some cheese on it, little wrappers of rice krispies- all of it was everywhere. On the seats, on the floor, and on the dashboard.

"Well, we know she isn't a clean freak." Boris joined him in the car as soon as he sweeped the seat clear of trash.

"She got that from her mother." Chris was trying to figure out how to get the car going without the car keys. While Boris was just exploring the glove conpartment. Inside, there were a few books on the car and little hand held picture book.

"Look Sir." He brought out the book and flipped through it. Inside were countless pictures of the whole family together.

"Ah, Belle-mere." Chris took the book into his hands when a beautiful picture of Belle-mere came up. It was an ultra-rare one, only because it was when Belle-mere had all of her hair on her head. Giving her a very seductive look. The picture was just a head-shot, showing only the top of Belle-mere's neck and up.

"Quite a looker sir."

"Yes she was. Then she went and shaved her head." Chris tore that picture out of the book, folded it, and put it in his coat pocket. "Next, my girls had to go and get their hair colored, they're just like their freakin mother."

"I think they're actually pretty cute." Boris started to droll over a certain picture in the book. Nojiko, Nami, Julia, and Caylee were all dressed in different colored dresses. Their hair done nicely, but still colored. Each of them did a sexy pose for the picture.

Nojiko wrapped her arms around Nami's shoulder; Nami leaned against her, popping out her chest. Julia and Caylee were back to back, making the whole Charlie's Angels gun pose.

"When I'm done experimenting with Caylee, you can have her."

"I would be honored and excited sir. Except when are you ever done experimenting?"

"Oh fine, I'll kidnap one of my other ones for you."

* * *

"YOU LOST YOUR CAR?!" Caylee should have known that her mother would freak out like crazy.

"But I'm alive."

"You lost your car."

"But I met The Mermen."

"You Lost your car."

" But I got four free tickets to their show so now you don't have to pay for front row seats."

"Still, you lost your car." Caylee dropped her head in her hands, her mother not easing up on the conversation.

"I never said I lost it. I just said I forgot it."

"Everybody in the damn city knows how to steal a car."

"Really? I don't. Can you teach me?" Belle-mere placed her fingers on her head, feeling a strong headache forming. Caylee took this as her sign to leave the room, and quickly. With lightning speed, she had gotten off the couch and made it halfway doen the hall before she heard her mom explode.

She decided to take the door she was closest to, Nami's room. The door seemed to open right on time, and she took no hesitation in getting in.

"About time you got in here." She turned around to see Julia was the one to open the door for her. Caylee fell down onto her knees and took a much needed relief breath; Julia closed the door and locked it. Knowing that in about 1-2 hours, their mom was going to charge in there.

"Guys, you'll never guess what happened."

"You were walking down the aisles and found out they didn't have the brand of sake mom likes and decided to go into the back to look. While in the back, you saw two employees going at it hard and are now tramautized for the rest of your life?"

"How could you say that all in one breath?" Julia questioned her sister.

"No Nami, I didn't even get a chance to go looking around. Some creep tried to kidnap me."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Now comes the best part, Guess who saved me."

"No more guessing. Just come out with it." Nami ran up to her sister's face and looked her square in the eyes.

"It was our favorite band, The Mermen." Julia immediately started to scream her head off. Nami, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced.

"You actually expect me to believe that The Mermen saved you. Next you'll be telling me that you got free tickets to their concert."

Caylee reached into the pocket on the side of her jeans, and pulled out the four tickets Eva had given her.

"Those…there…band…see." Nami could only mumble random words that popped into her head. Seeing something almost as beautiful as little plastic papers with admission letters to her favorite band concert was just too exciting and jumbling at the same time.

"Yup, all true."

"That means you met Kuroobi. Tell me what's he like? What's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? I bet it's seafood, isn't it?"

"Who cares about Kuroobi?!" Nami pushed Julia out of the way. "What about Arlong? Is it true that his long nose is real? Does he have a hard six pack?"

"Do you two honestly think that I cared about learning about those two? It's all about Choo, baby. All about the blondie."

"No, it's Arlong!"

"Kuroobi!"

"Choo!" The three of them got into a circle, glaring and growling at each other. Ready to probably get into an actual fist fight.

"Wait wait wait." Caylee put the tickets safely on the dresser next to Nami's bed. Julia was the first one to swing the first fist, missing Nami by a mile. Caylee climbed onto the bed and jumped off it. Landing on Julia's back.

"OW!" Nami did a twist kick, hitting Julia on her right boob. Julia backed up against whatever wall there was, making Caylee hit her back very hard. She also reached up for Nami's hair and pulled it along with her.

"What's going on in there?" A knocking and yelling from the door was all it took to make them stop fighting.

"Nothing." They all answered back casually.

"Then I'm opening the door in 2 seconds."

"No! ok, we were fighting." Belle-mere slammed open the door. Yes, it was still locked. Woman's got some mad strength there. She stood there at the entrance, both of her hands in her pockets and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"And you didn't invite me?!" Belle-mere went to get Nami in a headlock.

* * *

" So Choo, what was the little connection I saw there between you and Caylee?"

"What connection?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you eyeing her when she played the guitar and sang that song." Choo felt himself blush, and it had to be in front of his manager. That's got to be the worse time ever.

"No no no, Eva. I'm a ladies man. No one woman can hold me down for long."

'Not so sure about that.' Eva smirked to herself. One way or another, she's going to make Choo confess his feelings out-loud for the girl.

'Why is she being so pushy about this? Yeah, the girl is cute. But there are others girls just as cute, like…that red head…no wait, it was a blond. No no, she was brunette.' Choo liked the girl so much that it made him forget every 'cute' faces he's ever seen.

'Why is it that I only see Caylee in my head now? All it was for me was guitars and music. And then parties with a bunch of girls that just wanted to get laid. That's all. Now, it's all about that stupid girl.'

The bus stopped at its next destination, the stadium that the Mermen would be performing at: Cocoyashi Stadium. Choo looked out the window at the building, admiring all the details in it.

"Why did they add 'yashi' at the end?"

"When did you get here?" Choo nearly jumped out of his skin when Arlong suddenly sat next to him.

"Ask my parents."

"I didn't mean that, I meant, oh whatever." The bus drove to the underground parking lot for buses, countless cameras were waiting for the first glance of the Mermen.

"Let's go." Eva called out to them. She was the first one to step off of the bus and be attacked by paparazzi.

"Miss Hayes, Miss Hayes, is it true you're shacking up with the members of the band?"

"Tell us, who's your boyfriend?"

"Can we get you and your boyfriend kissing?" She groaned. Those kind of tabloids were always running around. Why did people think she was dating on of them?

The questions for her came to a halt when the mermen came off the bus. All of them were hiding their faces from the cameras with their hands. Hachi was about to get a pair of his hands on Eva to help lead her out.

Once safely inside the actual building, they immediately headed over to meet with the person who owns and runs it, Mr. Genzo.

* * *

"Sir, why did we steal your daughter's car?"

"It's all a part of my master plan."

"Which is?" There was a long silence.

"I don't know yet. But I'll work this in there."

* * *

**Doney done done with this chapter. Lol, I'm hyper. I went over to my bff's house today and she gave me some cake…WOW, SUGAR RUSH!!!!! Anyway, please read and review. Please?????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all. If I did, my characters and certain cartoon characters would actually be alive. ALIVE I TELL YOU!!! Ok, ignore that little outburst. I'm just tired because I work on this at night. That's when my best ideas get inside my head.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Welcome to Cocoyashi Stadium, You can call me Mr. Genzo."

"Hello, I'm Eva Hayes, manager of the Mermen." Eva grabbed onto the exteneded hand that Genzo offered her. He shook it with great force, almost breaking a few bones in her finger.

"The pleasure is all mine. And I take it that's the band?" He pointed at the four mermen behind her. Each was off in their own little world.

Kuroobi was imagining himself at a Martial Arts Tournament and he was about to win the Grand Championship.

Hachi was imagining all the swords he could buy with the amount of money he makes. Maybe he'll start his own sword collection.

Arlong was imagining….ok, he didn't know. He was just staring off into space.

Choo, on the other hand, couldn't stop day-dreaming about the cute little girl they had picked up. What excited him even more was that he knew that the girl was going to come to the concert.

"GUYS!" Eva yelled to get their attention. They all snapped out of it, a little shocked from the sudden outburst. "Meet Mr. Genzo."

All they did was grunt, wanting to get back to their dreamland.

"I'm sorry." She apologized on their behalf.

"I much rather talk to the manager. We got the blueprints you wanted for the stage and are almost done. Would you like to take a look?"

"Sure."

"Do we have to?" Arlong asked her.

"Arlong, how come you always have to complain with everything that we do?" Ok, yeah, she was sick and tired of his constant complaining. If it isn't one thing, it's another.

"I do not complain about everything."

"You do too." Hachi butted in.

"You stay out of this."

"I don't wanna."

Genzo continued to watch the group argue with each other. First impressions are always important. So what was the first impression he got from them?

'Bunch of Babies. Especially the long saw nose.'

* * *

"Ah, I feel way better now. Don't you girls?" Belle-mere stood from the wrestling match she just had with her daughters. She, of course, was unharmed. They…well..

"I can't feel my legs."

"Are mine still attached?"

"Are black and blue a normal skin color?"

"Ha, weaklings. You all were no match for the ever so awesome, Belle-mere." She lifted her fist in the air, very proud of just beating up her own kids.

"Ain't nothing awesome about you." Nami grabbed onto the top of a counter and put as much strength as she could to pull herself up.

"Nami,watch your mouth." Caylee jumped on her sister to stop her from saying anything more.

"Do you want her to continue, you idiot?"

"Will you two stop insulting me now?"

* * *

THE DAY BEFORE THE CONCERT

"Ok guys, let's take it from the top of the third song."

"Eva, give us a break already. I think my fingers are bleeding." For the past few days, non-stop, the Mermen have been practicing for their concert. Choo removed his fingers from the guitar around his waist, seeing that they were indeed bleeding like crazy.

"So? You guys have been through worse."

"SLAVE-DRIVER, THY NAME IS EVA!"

"FREAKIN BASTARD, THY NAME IS ARLONG!"

"Do we have to stand here and watch this?" Hachi whispered over to Kuroobi.

"Let's sneak off." Kuroobi left his piano behind, along with Hachi leaving his drums behind. Choo just continued to hear the argument, oddly enough, it entertained him.

"BITCH, THY NAME IS EVA!"

"S.O.B. THY NAME IS ARLONG!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" He lowered his voice.

"Because you started yelling at me. And we all know who can win in a shouting war."

"Me." They said in unison.

"And the war continued. What is this? Eva vs. Arlong World War 8? Lost count." Choo put his guitar away, running off stage before Eva comes on it.

"You think you can win? You puny little girl with blone hair?"

"OH, I know I can win. You're just the 2nd beat guitarist in the world."

"You dare bring that up." Arlong jumped off the stage, his guitar still around him. Eva tighten her hair in the pony-tail and took the bluetooth out of her ear. She jumped over all the seats that stood between her and the saw mermen.

"Bring it." He took his guitar off him and swung it in the air. Obvious, it's a weapon.

"Trust me, I'll give you a fight you will never forget."

----

Choo sighed once more to himself, he found himself doing that a lot now. Ever since he met Caylee, that is.

"Seriously, what's so special about her? NOTHING! Sure she's short and cute. Her smile was very appearling…" Choo leaned against the wall, sliding down on it until he met the floor. "And her hair was so soft, usually chemicals make it rough but the purple highlights made no effect. Her lips were so, they looked so soft, it took all the self-control I had not to kiss her there."

"OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE CHOO!" He looked up to see two squaling teenager girls. Both of them had a notepad and pen in their hands, and were both jumping up and down.

He smirked up at them, maybe flirting a little with these two would take his mind off that girl, what's her name. 'HER NAME IS CAYLEE!' His mind decided to yell back at him.

"Can we have your autograph?" They held the notepads to him.

"Anything for two very lovely ladies." He winked at them. Both of their faces immediately went red. "So who am I making this out to?"

"Becky and Cyntheia." He started writing their names and a small message on each notepad. On each message he would write to a girl, he would mention something beautiful about them. Problem right now: all he could mention was black and purple hair, which neither of them had.

'SHIT!' He thought to himself. "Isn't that Hachi?" He pointed in some random direction. The girls screamed even more when they turned around, giving him enough time to tear the paper off and threw it off.

"Hachi's not over there." They turned back to him.

"Yeah, my bad." He finished writing the autograph right before Kuroobi came walking towards him.

"KUROOBI!" they took their notepads back and ran over to Kuroobi.

'Crud, get out of my head Caylee.' Choo once again slid down the wall. The song she sang in the bus was playing around in his head. The lyrics sounded so beautiful. 'I want you and your beautiful soul. I want to get to know your soul, Caylee.'

"Again, they call me sexy. Whoever thought of that term deserves to rot in…whoa, what's up with you?" Kuroobi sat next to Choo on the floor.

"Caylee." was all Choo could say. Now the girl was stealing his ability to speak. a thief is on the loose.

"That girl we saved. What about her?"

"I don't know. I can't get her out of my head."

"Puppy love, give it a while and she'll go away."

"I know what puppy love is, and it's only suppose to last for at least a whole day. Kuroobi, it's been more than a day and she's still in my head. GET HER OUT!"

"Hold still then." Kuroobi lifted his fist in the air, aiming it at Choo's head.

"Don't hit me. I'm fragile."

"A wimp is what you are." Kuroobi pulled Choo up with him. They found Hachi being tied up by the two fan girls. Their plan was to kidnap one of the mermen, Hachi just happened to be the poor unfortunate one.

"Lets help him out and then get back to practice."

* * *

"But dad, you promised us." Chris held his cell phone to his ear, talking on the other line was all three of his girls.

"I'm sorry, but I have some work to do. I'll come later." He hung the line up before they could continue to protest. The picture Boris had found in his daughter's car, the one of all four daughters, laid in front of him on his desk.

He had circled Caylee's face with a red marker, making it obvious that she was his target.

"Boris, what's wrong with me?" He asked his assistant.

"Nothing sir. Nothing is wrong with you."

"Yes there is. What kind of sicko would kidnap and torture his own daughter? What kind of sicko would give one of his daughters to his assistant as a gift?"

"A very pleasant sicko, sir." He smiled. Yes, he knew he was a sicko; many people have told him that. Yet, he didn't care.

"Would you like the one with red or orange hair?"

"Personally, I wanted the orange hair girl."

"Nami. A clever little girl. She'll actually be a bit hard to take; as for Caylee, she'll come willingly."

"How do you know?"

"Caylee just loves to stand up for others. So we just threten someone and she'll come. Simple."

"Very, sir. Very simple."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

The day of the concert has finally come. First there was going to be an autograph signing for everybody. Second would be a meet n greet meeting between random people, which would be determined by a ticket drawing. After all that, it would be time for the concert of their lives.

"You girls ready yet?" Belle-mere peeked into Caylee's room, all girls decided to get ready in there today. She was dressed in a simple white button down shirt with some jeans. Her hair and everything else was the same.

"Mom, you're seriously not going to the concert in that." Nami moved away from the mirror while she was still applying some black eyeliner.

"What's wrong with it?"

" I know you don't like rock music. And we don't like dressing the rock theme, but can you at least put on some chains on the belt or something?"

"Good idea, keep the perverts off me." Belle-mere ran away from the room, in hope of find some chains.

"You're an old woman with four grown daughters, I doubt anybody will flirt with you." Nami finished applying her eyeliner and gave herself a good look in the mirror. She wore a green tank top that had fishnets running down her arms. Her jeans had green stripes that ran from her hip to the bottom of her leg. Look like a candy cane.

"Don't be so sure about that sis. Some guys like older women." Caylee came out of her walk-in closest, wearing a very cute black ripped tee with Choo's name written in purple. She wore a pair of jean pants that had one leg of it cut off. So half looked like shorts and the other look like pants.

"Which would be so nasty. Can you imagine mom marrying someone our age?" Julia was laying on the bed, she being the only one that actually woke up early for a concert that doesn't even start till the middle of the night.

So Julia decided to wear a Red tube top, letting it rest just above her belly-button. And she was crazy enough to be the only one to wear a jean skirt. And her hair, she decided to put two litle pig tails up at the very top of her head.

"NASTY!" They all blurted out. Ok, so they had about 2 hours to get to the stadium in time for the autograph signing and see if their tickets would be great for a meet n' greet.

All three of them rushed outside to see their mom waiting in her car. Apparantly, Belle-mere couldn't find any chains so she settled for getting a bunch of kitchen knives and sticking them sharp point down in her belt.

'She's gonna poke something out with that.' The ride to the stadium was quiet, Belle-mere a little nervous for going to a concert. The last time she actually did that was when she was with Chris. LONG TIME AGO!

When they got in eye-sight of the stadium, the traffic started to pick up a little. Belle-mere, as always, was yelling at random cars.

"YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE! MOVE IT BUDDY! DID YOU JUST FLIP ME OFF?" The girls slid down their seats to hide their face from anybody passing by. Pretty embarrassing when your mom yells like a maniac.

* * *

"Ok, I've assigned your seats for the autographing. Arlong will be first because If I don't put him first, he'll throw a big fit like a little baby."

"Oh shut up."

"Kuroobi is next, since you seem to show no interest in girls. Are you asexual?"

"For once, I agree with Arlong, shut up."

"Choo after, since you'll be winking and blowing kisses to all the girls."

"I miss Caylee." 'I'm a love sick puppy. Woof woof.'

"Hachi will be last because you'll actually say something nice to the fans."

"You bet I will." Hachi gave Eva a thumbs-up. She dialed a number quickly on the cell phone. Whoever she called had just informed her of the long line that waited outside for the door to open.

"Ok guys, first concert in Coco Village, we need to make it something they will never Choo, Caylee's gonna be here tonight. So get happy about it."

"Yes ma'am." They took their seats at the long table, a big stack of the group pictures was right next to Arlong. Man, he had to work the hardest. He had to get a picture without getting a paper cut and sign it. Way to break a sweat.

Eva called in, telling them that they're ready for the big crowd.

As soon as the door opened, a flood of people just came pouring. Arlong reached for the first picture and started signing his name right away. That started the cycle. It was fairly easy. Just seat and sign and let girls yell how much they love you.

"Hey, 2nd best." Arlong looked up, seeing the oh familiar face of Caylee. He got ready to backlash at her until his eyes settled on the hot orange hair girl. 'Wow' was all he could think. "This is my family. My mom, Belle-mere. And my two sisters, Julia and Nami."

"Hello…Nami." Arlong reached for Nami's small hand and lightly shook it. Her cheeks blushed, but not that badly.

"2nd best? Arlong, you're number one in my book." She smiled at him before she had to move down the line. A bunch of fangirls were glaring holds into her head. 'Why does she get more time with Arlong?'

"Kuroobi, you jerk. Look up at your fans for once."

'Caylee, all right. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind.'Kuroobi drew his arm back slightly, ready to throw the marker at Caylee's face.

"By the way,Have I introduced you to my sisters." He looked up, big mistake. Now he'll be a love sick puppy, cause Julia was just the most beautiful thing ever.

"Whoa." He accidently said it outloud.

"This is Julia. And that's Nami, who seems to be talking to Arlong once more."

'Who cares about Caylee and Nami, Julia, wow.'

"You know Kuroobi, you're my favorite." She smiled at him. Caylee moved along really fast, wanting to say Hi to Choo.

"CAYLEE!" Choo shot across the table to hug his crush. His arms wrapped around her possessively, so if anybody tried to pry him off, good luck with that.

"Hi Choo!" She exclaimed happily. Once again, she is in his arms. Not that far away, Eva was watching.

'Oh, two new girls in here. This is gonna be fun.'

* * *

**I got finals next week, so I got to study. WAH! Anywho, read and review. Please????**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is the next chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Eva continued to keep an eye on her band. She earlier had to force Caylee, Nami, and Julie to move on in the line; causing a few cheers from the other people and three death glares from the Mermen.

"Miss Eva, we're ready for the drawing." She heard over her head-set they had to give her.

"Ok, we got the last fan here." She answered back. Hachi gave the autograph picture to the last fan and smiled at her, causing her to swoon before him. "Hachi, that's the fifth one today."

"My bad." He went around to help some bodyguards pick the asleep fan up.

"Ok guys, the drawing is in the next room. I've decided that each of us, including me, is going to pick two tickets each. Come in the room in about three minutes." She left the Mermen to wonder while she went over to where the spinning bucket with millions of tickets were.

"I'll take care of this guys." She assured the bodyguards. They all smiled at her and left the bucket. She took more tickets out of her pocket and placed them all over inside the bucket.

"I hope this works." She whispered to herself. "Hey, Can I have some help with this?" She called out.

---

"I'm so tired." Belle-mere stretched out on her iron folding chair. "How much longer?"

"If I had known you were just going to complain through the whole thing, I would have called Nojiko and invited her."

"What did you say?" Belle-mere glared over at Caylee.

"um…I love you, mommy?"

"I thought so." The doors to the room opened;Eva, Arlong, Choo, Kuroobi, and Hachi walked in. The room was suddenly filled with a bunch of flashes from different cameras.

"I knew I should have worn sunglasses." Arlong shielded his eyes. "I'm gonna go blind by the end of tonight."

"Hello everybody." Eva waved to the huge crowd that they were somehow able to crowd into a room. The crowd let out a bunch of yells and whistles instead of a simple hello.

"Well, for those who don't know me, I'm Eva Hayes. And standing right next to me are the best rock band that ever walked on earth and in Coco Village, please give it up for the Mermen." She rushed to cover her ears before the yells got even louder.

"Moving on…" She shouted over them. "Right now we are going to do a drawing to see who gets to spend a little one on one time with the Mermen. Well, we were going to do that. But I decided to do something rather…interesting."

"What's she talking about?" Arlong whispered over to Choo. Who passed it on to Kuroobi. He didn't know either, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"The Mermen are finding out about the surprise at the exact same time as you guys."

"So what, we're not gonna pick out two tickets?"

"No Hachi. Instead, I'm going to pick out random four tickets. And whoever has those tickets gets a backstage pass." The room gasped with excitement. Eva spun the handle on the basket to mix up all the tickets inside.

When she was done, she opened the little latch door and reached in for the first one. "Section A, Row 1, Seat 6."

"That's me." Caylee jumped out of her seat.

'This was fixed!' Choo yelled in his mind. 'But I don't mind.'

"Next is…." Eva pulled out another ticket. "Section A, Row 1, Seat 7"

"Oh wow, great coincidence." Julia stood up from her chair. "I got it."

"Next is…Section A, Row 1, Seat 8."

"Ok, something weird is happening. Why is it just us?" Nami asked. "I know if mom's ticket gets pulled, this thing was fixed."

"Last ticket is…Section A, Row 1, Seat 9."

"Yup, I'm here." Belle-mere leaned back in her chair. "No biggie. So we win backstage passes."

'Kill, must kill.' The rest of the girls in the room had somehow gotten a few axes and torches. Eva gulped at the sight. 'Who let them get those?'

"Ok. Let's get the winners to the front and everybody else can go find their seats. Thank you, please enjoy the show." A bunch of bodyguards rushed into the room and ushered out all the girls, eva still fearing that they were going to get attacked.

"What's up Eva?" She looked towards Caylee. "How did all that happen?"

"All what happen?"

"How did all the tickets you gave us end up being the ones to get chosen?"

"What can I say? You guys just have pure luck." 'And I'm just a genius girl who knows what her mermen want. And right now, it seems they want these girls. And why aren't they jumping up and down with joy?'

They couldn't; this was a big surprise to them. Their minds and bodies were just frozen with shock.

"Oh come on guys, you've done many shows before. This shouldn't be any difference."

"These aren't pre-show jitters and…where did the girls go?"

"They left to find seats, I already gave them the backstage passes. Now, let's get ready." She walked past them.

"I'm suddenly very nervous."

"Why? Why should we be? I'm not nervous."

"Oh really Arlong, then why are your legs shaking?"

"My legs aren't shaking." Without warning, Hachi slightly kicked Arlong's legs with one of his own; causing the big saw shark to fall flat on the ground.

"Run." Hachi yelled to the other two. Both Choo and Kuroobi jumped over Arlong's body on the floor and ran out.

"I'm gonna kill those three and when the police find their bodies and question it, i'll blame it all on Eva."

* * *

"Sir, what are we doing here?" Boris and Chris stepped out of their car, looking over the crowded parking lot and flashing lights.

"My daughters are here. This would probably be the best place to get Caylee."

"Why? There are so many witnesses."

"I'm not gonna kidnap her. I'm going to pop out of nowhere and hug my own daughter. Then me and her will walk and talk. When the time is right, you're going to come out and look like you're trying to kidnap her."

"So the blame will be on me then?"

"Yes, I knew there was a reason why I have you as my assistant." Chris walked past Boris and headed towards the entrance of the building.

"I don't get paid enough for this job."

* * *

The lights inside the stadium dimmed completely, leaving everybody in complete darkness. The sound of a single guitar started to echo out, it's soft yet strong melody pierced through all hearts.

The bass drum started to play with the guitar, the pound sounding too much like an actual heartbeat.

A stream of mist came out onto the stage and blue lights filled it up. The only one that could be seen was Hachi, his head faced down as he played that beat.

Slowly, Kuroobi, Choo, and Arlong rose up from beneath the stage, showing that it was Choo playing the guitar part.

Arlong took a breath into the mic.

_Its all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems were wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_Id drive all night just to get back home_

Choo and Arlong joined together to sing the chorus.

_Im a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_Im wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Choo and Arlong stepped back from their mics, both playing the guitar part. Kuroobi took his place to sing.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes its not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when youre all alone all you do is think_

Arlong and Choo stepped up to their mics once more. This time Kuroobi joined them on their Chorus part.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_Ohhh, I ride_

Arlong started to swing his long black hair around in circles as he played the complex guitar solo. Hachi was pounding the heck out of his drums, he was the only one who was starting to break a sweat.

It was finally his turn to sing a solo.

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back_

_I been everywhere, still Im standing tall_

_Ive seen a million faces an Ive rocked them all_

The crowd was going wild. Some were trying to push their way to the front, some going as far as to climb over chairs and over the audience. Caylee, Julia, Nami and Belle-mere were already up front.

_Im a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_Im wanted dead or alive_

_Im a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

_Im wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

The music cut off right there, but the Mermen all continued to sing the last line 'Wanted Dear or alive.'

"Let me hear you." Arlong shouted into the mic towards the crowd. They all began singing the line, although it sounded more like a shout than singing.

---

Behind the scenes, Eva was trying her best to cover her poorly abused ears. Yes, she loved the singing the Mermen did, but hated it when they got the crowd into it.

"My ears." She whispered.

"Miss Hayes, the song has ended. What's their next one?" She picked up the walkie talkie and yelled into it.

"Whatever they want. We practiced every single song they ever made. I just hope they won't let the crowd sing in every one."

---

"How's everybody doing?" The crowd cheered to show their excitement for the concert.

"From the sound of it Hachi, they're doing pretty good." Kuroobi threw Hachi a towel, letting him wipe the sweat from now only his head but from all of his hands.

"That's good. So um..yeah, we know that usually singers like to start the concert off with some song that will have people jumping up and down like crazy. But if we did that, then everybody would be out of energy before the concert is even over."

"I hope you're all ready for this song." Choo whispered softly into the mic as he stringed his guitar to the song of his choice. Arlong had chosen the first song, so now it was his turn.

_Long ago _

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again _

_We are so far from you _

Arlong and Hachi began to play their parts, Kuroobi singing the solo.

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate _

_The lives of everyone you know _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

Choo started to sing the next verse.

_Came a time _

_When every star fall brought you to tears again _

_We are the very hurt you sold _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight _

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_And if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

Arlong's voice started to echoe even more as he sang the next part.

_Can you hear me? _

_Are you near me? _

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

_What's the worst that I can say? _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

_And if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight_

* * *

After a series of random songs, the Mermen decided that it was the perfect time for them to go take a small break.

"How was it Eva?"

"WHAT?!"

"I asked how was it?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She pointed to her ears and shook her head.

"Really, if you can't hear me, Eva, I'm the one who threw your favorite pillow out of the bus."

"What?"

"The color just got on my nerves. I'm not sorry for it." Arlong smirked at her and gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"IT WAS GOOD!" She lead them to the dressing room they shared and closed the door. Eva started to snap her fingers near her ear, trying to find hearing in them once more. "Testing testing, one two. Hey, I can hear my voice again."

"OH joy."

"I heard that, Arlong. Now what were you saying out there to me?"

"He said that he threw your favorite pillow away."

"Choo, you backstabber."

"So you're the one who did that." She popped her knuckles as she walked over to him.

"Eva, we're still in concert."

"I don't care."

* * *

"So this is where they are." Chris smiled to himself. Not only will he be able to get his daughters, but he'll even have back his favorite test subjects.

"Who?" Boris and Chris hid behind some kind of stage equipment;

"Remember those brats we found? This is them. They've certainly made a name for themselves, no wonder I couldn't find them."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I need to observe more." Chris and Boris saw two bodyguards walking their way. "Watch and learn Boris." Once they were close, Chris stood up from his hiding spot and place a hand on each of their necks; He pressed just two pressure points before both guards were out cold.

"Now what sir?"

"We're gonna pose as security guards You idiot."

"Then doesn't this change the whole plan?"

"I don't know yet. Give me more time to think."

* * *

**Next chapter done. Yay. Thank you for tuning in. Please leave a review on your way out. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Yeah, I've realized that Eva and Arlong fight a lot but it's just too funny.**

* * *

Chris and Boris, now dressed up as security guards, walked backstage; trying to search for a way to get the information needed.

"So make sure this place stays clean. Caylee, Julia, Nami, and their mother are going to come in here." Chris smiled as he placed his ear near the door and continued to listen to the conversation inside.

"How do you remember their names?"

"I have a good memory." She told whoever answered her.

"Then how come when we ask you to remember something, you don't?"

"It's called 'Selective Memory'."

"You lazy person." Chris pulled away from the door. Once again, the smirk on his face.

"They're making this way too easy for me."

* * *

"Ok, Now I know everybody is wondering how I got a bruise on my cheek." The crowd gasped as a dark bluish bruise under Arlong's eye was forming. "See, when I got backstage, there was this man who was trying to steal some money from this nice old lady. So I decided to help out, so when he wasn't looking i…"

"He got beat up by our girl manager." Kuroobi cut in. "And as you can see, he lost big time."

"I did not!"

"Can we argue later on?" Choo threw a towel at Arlong's face. "You've been a beautiful crowd. We're going to sing one last song."

"Finally." Belle-mere exclaimed. She was having a good time, but when you're jumping like crazy, you can get pretty tired.

Kuroobi pushed a button on his keyboard, some static noise that you usually hear on the TV boomed out on stage.

Arlong leaned towards his mic, closing his eyes as he whispered into it.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

He held the last note for what seemed like eternity. He took the guitar off his shoulder and smashed it on the floor. Some of the pieces went flying into the crowd. He lifted the microphone off its stand.

_Beaten why for _

_Can't take much more _

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

The others would join in on the countdown.

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

_One - Something's got to give _

_Two - Something's got to give _

_Three - Something's got to give _

_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

---

Backstage, not only was Eva covering her ears, but so was Chris and Boris.

"How did this guy become a singer? He sounds so horrible."

"I don't think he sounds adorable." Boris couldn't understand the words Chris was yelling. So he mixed up 'horrible' with 'adorable.'

"I DIDN'T SAY ADORABLE, I SAID HORRIBLE."

"WHAT?!"

"HORRIBLE."

"NO, IT'S NOT TOLERABLE."

---

_Push me again _

_This is the end _

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

_One - Something's got to give _

_Two - Something's got to give _

_Three - Something's got to give _

_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Skin against skin blood and bone _

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone _

_You wanted in now you're here _

_Driven by hate consumed by fear _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

_One - Something's got to give _

_Two - Something's got to give _

_Three - Something's got to give _

_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor _

A puff of smoke surrounded each mermen on the stage.

"Thank you and Good night!" The lights flashed so bright that it blinded everybody's eyes. When they finally went off, the Mermen were gone. The concert was now over.

"Time to go home." Belle-mere stretched and yawned.

"We can't mom. Remember, we have backstage passes."

"Oh crap, there goes my night."

* * *

"Oh finally, I'm getting my hearing back. Kids these days, they don't know what the hell good music is."

"Sir, your family is coming this way."

"Hide." Chris jumped behind some other props. Boris was going to follow until he saw Chris's hand stop him. "Not you."

"But sir…"

"Excuse me? Where are the backstage pass winners suppose to go?"

"Um…I…um…No speaka da English."

"oh, Hablar Espanol?" Nami spoke up.

"Girls, there you are. Sorry, with all the commotion of this concert I forgot to tell you where to meet us." Eva ran over to them, a little embarrassed by her own mistake. "Who are you?" She asked the guard.

"He doesn't speak English."

"Oh really? It was a requirement for all the guards we hired to speak both english and spanish."

'Shoot, what was the spanish word for work? I can't remember.' Boris thought long and hard until her just said out a random word. "COMIDA!" He ran off.

"Food? He must be hungry."

* * *

Choo crashed onto the couch inside the dressing room, clutching onto his fingers.

"I knew this was going to happen."

"You got a few bloody fingers. So what? I smashed my guitar."

"I thought you meant to do that."

"Why would I want to trash my favorite guitar?!"

"Stop yelling at us." Kuroobi sat on the same couch as Choo. "It's your own fault. Get over it, you crybaby."

"Hey guys, we all feel bad when we destroy our first instrument. I remember feeling sad when all my first six drumsticks broke."

"There's a difference. You didn't mean to. They wore out. And Arlong…well, he just wanted to show off."

"I'm here!" Eva crashed through the door, throwing her hands in the air. "And I've brought the winners." The girls walked in after Eva, all four laughing from her sudden entrance into the room.

"Hiya guys, great concert. Although I'm pretty sure that 2nd best wasn't suppose to break his guitar."

"Shut up, person I still need to give a nickname to." He shoved Caylee to get to Nami. "What did you think of the concert?"

"I thought it was amazing. And why does she call you second best? You're way better than big lips over there."

"Finally, somebody sees my point in life. You know what, I like you."

'Way to blurt out your feelings.' Eva went over to talk to Hachi, allowing the other guys to talk to the girls. Belle-mere had decided to run off and try to find some beer.

"Aren't you a little sad?"

"About what, Eva?"

"Well, Nami and Arlong; Caylee and Choo; even Julia and Kuroobi. What about you?"

"It makes me happy to see my band happy. Actually, I'm more concerned about you."

"Why me?"

"No man in your life."

"What can I say? I'm a loner."

"That makes two of us." Hachi wrapped one of his many arms around her. Eva couldn't bring herself to stop smiling; seeing the mermen happy was just so awesome.

"So cutie, want to sing me another song?" Choo handed the guitar over to Caylee.

"No. Don't wanna." She handed it back. "I just wanted to sit and talk a little."

"What about?"

"Why did you get into music?" He should have been prepared to tell the story he tells everybody who asked that: Cause I was bored. But when he looked into Caylee's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to lie. He had to tell her.

"The reason is…"

"Excuse me." They all looked at the doorway. There stood Chris and Boris, with Genzo and Belle-mere asleep in their arms. "Sorry to bother such a sentimental moment."

"No." Eva whispered. "He found us."

"DAD!" Nami, Julia, and Caylee yelled out.

"Hi girls." He waved at them.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nami looked at Boris and noticed the way he was looking at her. His eyes were travelling all over her body, licking his lips when he saw something he really liked.

"Well, I missed you girls so much." He walked into the room, loving the look of fear he was getting from Eva. But dreading the glares he got from the mermen. "That I decided to come and get you."

"Dad, you're scaring me." Caylee grabbed onto Julia's arm.

"Am I really?" He turned his gaze towards Eva. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite girl experiment, Ebony Harpon."

"Ebony?" The girls looked towards each other, the word 'question' seemed to be written all over their face.

"Or what's your name now? Eva Hayes? Where'd you come up with that?" He looked at the Mermen. "Aaron, Chad, Keith, and Harvey. It's so nice to see all of you again."

"Choo, what is he talking about?" Caylee asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's now Arlong, Choo, Kuroobi, and Hachi. Pathetic." Chris took a small mechanic ball out of his pocket. "Go to sleep everybody." He covered his own nose and mouth with his hand and threw the ball on the ground. It exploded into tiny pieces and released some kind of gas fumes.

Hachi grasped harder onto Eva and tried her hardest to cover her mouth. To Late. The fumes had snuck its way into her mouth and nose, immediately knocking her out. Hachi couldn't make it in time for his own mouth and nose, he was soon on the floor, still clutching onto Eva.

Caylee was grabbed onto by Choo at the last second. He tried to sprint out the door before the ball exploded. He made it to where his foot was outside the door until the fumes took effect of his and her body.

Arlong and Nami were grasping onto each other. Arlong had pushed Nami's face into his chest, hoping to cover her mouth and nose. The fumes got into him and he fell on top of her. The impact on her chest made her gasp, letting the fumes go in.

Kuroobi and Julia were the only ones not able to reach each other. She was already on the floor when he got up to get to her. He, on the other hand, was laying on the couch, completely out.

Chris walked over to Caylee's body and stroke her cheeks. "Sorry sweetie, You left me no choice." He looked around outside the room, smirking at his and Boris's work. See all they could do with just a few bullets.

"Go get the car Boris."

"Will it be big enough to fit everybody in?"

"If not, we'll make them fit. Now leave those two with me and GO!" Boris dropped Genzo and Belle-mere onto the floor and sprinted towards the exit.

"Hm." Chris walked back into the room. "Have to separate them." He started to pull apart the couples. Having no trouble whatsoever.

When he got to Eva and Hachi, it took just a little bit longer but he got it. He continued to hold onto her limp body, admiring her features.

"What did you do to yourself, Eva? Don't you worry your pretty little face off, I'll change you back."

* * *

**Done with this chapter. Wow, I'm really updating fast. Thank you Christmas Break. Tune in next time for the exciting chapter of 'Mermen Rock Band.' Please leave a review on your way out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own Caylee, Julia, Eva, and the plot**

**So Chris has a thing for Eva, sick sick sick. Dang it, I'm a sick person for writing this kind of stuff. lol**

* * *

"Ok sir, All sleep-heads are in the specified cells as you requested." Since Chris's old lab had become way to small, they had to find a bigger building. Luckily for them, they found an old abandoned police station. It had more than enough cells for experiments.

"Good, and what of Eva?"

"All done too sir. She's in the cell as well. Hey, I made a rhythem. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

"Boris!" Chris interrupted his assistant. "Now's not the time to play."

"Yes sir, so when do we start experimenting on your daughter?"

"Whenever I'm ready. That's when."

* * *

"Eva, eva, wake up."

'Who's yelling at me?' Eva turned onto her side and covered her ears. "Five more minutes mom."

"Are you saying I look like a woman?"

'Oh shoot, I remember now. That's Arlong's voice, and yeah, he does look like a woman with that long hair..' Eva opened her eyes to the sight of the mermen, her only friends. The friends she had met when Chris had kidnapped her from her home.

_Flashback:_

"_Ebony, get your butt in here." A man who stood at about 6'1 called out, a beer in his hand. _

'_Oh no, dad's been drinking again.' A girl with long dark black hair and dark brown eyes walked into the room; shaking from the knowing what her father was going to do. "Yeah, dad?" _

"_Didn't I tell you to clean up that kitchen this morning?" _

"_I did. But Jim went in there and messed it up." _

"_Don't you dare blame your older brother who, by the way, is a bigger success in school than you are." _

"_That's because he has me do all of his homework." She whispered to herself. _

"_Did you say something?" Her father reached for his belt, pulling it off with a loud smack. _

"_No no sir no, I didn't." Ebony backed up from the sight of the belt. _

"_You're lying now. What have I said about lying?" He got closer to her with the belt in his hands whipping around like crazy. _

"_I'm not lying dad. I'm not lying." _

"_You're lying by saying you're not lying." Her back was now up against the wall. _

"_Daddy, please stop." He grabbed onto a fistful of hair and pulled her up off the floor. He lifted the belt high up in the air. _

"_Punishment." _

_---_

"_Dad got a hold on ya, huh?" _

"_Shut up Jim." Ebony pushed past her big brother to get into the room they shared. _

"_What's wrong, baby?" He closed the door and locked it. _

"_Not now." She took her tank top off, showing off some cuts and newly forming bruises. _

"_Oh why not?" Jim walked up behind her and pressed his body harshly against her. _

"_Bro, this is wrong." _

"_There isn't anything wrong with loving your little sister." He whispered into her ear. _

"_But like this?" He picked her up and crashed her onto the bed King size bed they shared. This was the regular thing she would have to do every night. _

_After getting abused physically, she would get abused sexually. By her own brother. She had tried to tell the police countless times; but her father would make up stories about everything. _

_Saying that she got the bruises and cuts because she was clumsy and tripped a lot. And nobody in the world believed her when she would say that her brother raped her everyday._

At the end of his daily rapes, her brother would whisper into her ear "Remember, this is our little secret."

_There was only one person she could talk to. Unfortunately, that person wasn't alive anymore. _

_---_

"_Hi mom." Ebony knelt down in front of a tombstone, placing flowers near it. Here laid the one person she knew she could go to whenever she felt sad or frightened, her mother. _

"_Things at school are going well. I got all A's again on my report card; and the teachers are gonna put in a good word to that college you've always wanted me to go to. But at home…" Ebony started to cry on her mother's grave. "I don't like it at home. I know you didn't like it either but why did you have to take the easy way out?" _

_A few years before Ebony had to experience abuse, her mother was the one getting all of it. Her father would beat her mother to no end, even if he wasn't drunk. She didn't have anybody to turn to. So her mother took the only way out that she knew of, killing herself. _

"_I'm stuck here taking everything now. And big brother is such a pervert and he rapes me every night. I've had to start taking birth control pills cause of it." She brought her hand up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. _

" _Mom, come back and take me with you." She quietly begged. _

_---_

_Ebony paused in front of the door to her home, fully aware of what was going to happen to her when she stepped in. _

"_I had stuff to do at school, that's what I'll say. But he'll never believe me." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she pushed open the door, already to yell and apoligize to her father before he'd hit her. _

_Nothing ever came. She opened her eyes to see that everything in her home was either torn apart or discarded elsewhere from where it's suppose to be. _

"_What happened here?" She pushed some of the glass on the floor out of the way with her foot. "Did dad get drunk and run a rampage through the house?" _

"_No. Your dad is perfectly calm." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "And so is your brother." _

_Ebony elbowed the person holding her in his stomach. She escaped his cluthes only to be captured again by another pair of arms. _

"_Let go, or you'll regret it." She told the person holding her. _

"_Hey boss, she's really pretty." _

"_Don't crush on the girl, Boris. She's way too young for you." _

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?" _

"_What's with all the complicated questions? Why not just start off with names, my dear? Hello, I'm Chris. The man holding you is Boris, and you're my new test subject." _

"_What do you mean Test Subject? Where's my dad and my brother?" _

"_You would rather have the ones who abuse you physically and sexually? Oh, that's a surprise." _

"_How do you know all of that?" _

"_I've been watching you for some time now, Ebony. I know so much about you. But that's for later. Now goodnight, my sweet." _

"_Goodnight?" The last thing she remembered seeeing was a blurry vision of the man that was standing before her and then…Darkness. Not surprise to her though. She felt as if she belonged in the darkness, it was her home. _

_End of Flashback_

"Eva, are you feeling ok?" Hach put his arms around her and helped her to sit up.

"Yeah, just a few flashbacks." She ran her hands through her hair, some of it falling right on her face. "Black?" She grabbed onto a few strands of her hair and examined it. "Black, when? I don't have black hair anymore."

"Boris did it when we all were still asleep." Kuroobi took rubber band out of his hair; he used it to tie back up Eva's hair, knowing full well that if she saw it again, she would freak.

"Black hair is what I left behind with my past."

"He wants us to remember our past." Choo pointed to a few iteams at the corner of their cell. There was a book, a small bag of drugs, a karate outfit that was fit for a buff human, and a leather jacket.

"Where are the others?" Eva turned away from the iteams.

"The girls are in one cell, their mom and that guy who runs the stadium are in a separate one as well." Arlong explained. They all sat in silence for a while.

"I can't believe we're back here. Oh I'm so stupid! I should have known he was close."

"Yes, you should have."

"Don't tease me, Kuroobi. At least, not right now."

"I wasn't teasing."

"Anyway…" Choo cut in, stopping whatever argument that might have started. "We have to figure out an escape plan."

* * *

"HEY CHRIS, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE AND LET ME OUT! YOU JERK! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

"Will you calm down? They can't hear you. Besides, you're giving me a big headache." Genzo and Belle-mere were sitting in their cell; Or at least, it was Genzo who was sitting, Belle-mere was standing up at the bars and yelling her head off.

"I've had a headache ever since I stepped into that concert. Why did you let them throw the concert there?"

"Because they were offering good money. Cocoyashi Stadium is being threatened to be torn down, unless we get in a certain amount by the end of this week. The money the Mermen offered, was just enough."

"Oh, that makes sense." Belle-mere went to sit with Genzo. Awkward

"How do you know that guy?" Genzo tried to start a mini-coversation.

"He's my ex-husband."

"Those girls father? Wow, I would have never guessed."

"You better not mean that in a sarcastic way."

"No no, I'm serious. Those girls look like the happy type, nothing brings them down."

"Almost nothing. The one time I ever saw those girls sad was when I told them that their father and I were divorcing. It hurt to see them cry like that."

"I should know. My ex divorced me for no apparent reason. And she took my children with her."

"See, I had a reason. Chris was always so absorbed in his stupid experiments. He even told me to my face that he had fallen for an experiment, that he wanted to be with that more than me."

"Why didn't you tell your girls that?"

"I didn't want their dad to seem like a bad guy. So I took the fall and became the villain."

"That's proof of a good mother right there."

* * *

"Dad kidnapped us." Nami sat up against the wall in her cell.

"I know. Stop saying it already." Julia's fist kept pounding the bars of the cell, she didn't care about the blood that was falling or the stinging pain, the pain in her heart was much stronger.

"Why? Why is he doing this?" Caylee was pacing back and forth in the cell.

"Simple, he's going to experiment on you." A hand slipped through the bars and stopped Julia's fist from hitting it again.

"Who are you?"

"Your father's assistant, Boris." He squeezed Julia's hand. "You know, you're actually pretty cute from up close."

"EW!" She pulled her hand away from his. "You old pervert."

"Anyway, Will Caylee please come forward? Your father is ready."

* * *

**All right, flashback times. I love writing those. Thank you for reading. Tune in next time for another chapter of Mermen Rock Band. Please leave an review on your way out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own Caylee, Julia, Eva, and the plot**

**Now comes the decision: who's past do I reveal next?"**

* * *

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You have no choice."

"You won't be able to get her with us in here." Julia and Nami grabbed onto their sister and held her far away from the bars where Boris stood.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Can't you do anything right, Boris? All I asked was for you to get my daughter and take her to THAT room."

* * *

Hachi grabbed onto the book that was lying in the pile at the corner of the cell. Each mermen in there had a past hidden in one object, and his was the book.

_Flashback_

_A young boy sat in the corner of his classroom. The other children were all in their own groups: jocks, preps, goths, emos, nerds. _

_For poor Harvey, even the nerds ignored him. He was more hardworking than any of them, and the boys in the class couldn't stand him. _

_The girls were 'head over heels' for him. He was actually very handsome in a girl's view. He was the tallest in his class, almost reaching six feet. He had very light brown hair, and very bright blue eyes. His skin wasn't pale, actually very tan. _

_So why does a guy who sounds so hot have trouble fitting in? Because he hung out with the wrong crowd, as others said. _

"_Hey Harvey, wanna come to a party I'm throwing?" He looked up to see a group of girls dressed in cheerleaders outfits at his desk. _

"_Sorry, I'm busy." He looked back down onto his book. _

"_Yeah, he's too busy planning another gang war. Look at what he's reading…" A jock came and pulled the book out of his hands. "Past Warlords. Ha, what a laugh." _

"_I'm not reading it cause I want to.." He pulled the book back. "If you people ever paid attetion in class, you would know that we have to do a book report on this." _

"_WHAT?!" _

"_And it's due tomorrow. Don't believe me, look at the board." _

_---_

"_Hey Aaron, there's that weirdo smart kid again." A boy who long black hair tied up in a low pony tail, black eyes, and a very muscular body covered in black leather turned to the front door of the warehouse him and his gang lived in. _

_Aaron didn't have a family, they were all killed a long time ago. _

"_Let em in." Harvey walked past all of the other gang members to get to his closest friend. _

"_Hey Aaron." _

"_What's up Harvey? Got anything new to tell me?" _

"_Besides the fact that I want you to give up the drugs?" Aaron reached into the pocket on his leater jacket and took out a bag of drugs. It was practically killing him to not do it anymore, but it brought joy to him to see Harvey happy. _

_He threw the bag off elsewhere, a bunch of his gang members jumped to the ground to attack it. _

"_Want to come to my house tonight? My mom's says it's ok." _

"_I don't want those bastards at that school of yours to see me there. You don't need any more negative comments." _

"_Ok. See you tomorrow." _

_---_

"_Sweetie, there you are. Is Aaron going to come tonight?" _

"_No mom, he's a little busy." _

"_Gang stuff?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_I'm thinking about adopting that boy into our family. Do you think he would like it?" _

"_Maybe. I'm going up to my room." Harvey left his mother downstairs in the kitchen. She was always a positive woman. Even after he had an encounter with Aaron's gang. _

_A few years earlier, he was walking alone in the street when some members of the gang came up to him. They never said anything to him, nor did they know anything about him, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_In the middle of getting beat, Aaron had showed up. He beat up his own gang, HIS OWN GANG, and was yelling at them. Saying stuff like they don't attack the innocent bystanders. _

"_He's really a good guy that cares for others. But why does everybody see him otherwise?" Harvey laid down on his bed and looked out the window that was across the room. _

_He thought of everything he had gone through as a child. He was always the dorky looking one, had on those big glasses that others loved to laugh at. He would wear a lot of button down shirts and high shorts. People would say he was the tanned version of Steve Urkel. _

_Then Aaron came in and gave him a whole different look. He had even paid to money for laser eye surgery. _

_They cared for each other, like brothers. That's how it is. _

_Harvey fell asleep on his bed, he was clutching onto the book he was reading earlier that day. Truthfully, he had finished and turned in the book report weeks ago. But he enjoyed the book. He just had to lie to all of those fan girls and jealous jocks to get them off his back. _

_---_

"_Harvey, Harvey, wake up!" _

"_Mom, leave me alone. I studied already." _

"_This isn't your mom dude." Harvey opened his eyes, not recognizing his surroundings. He saw people sitting in front of him. _

"_Who are you guys?" _

"_Don't worry, they're harmless." He felt a hand suddenly flop on his shoulder, he turned and saw that it was his best friend, Aaron. _

"_Where are we?" _

"_We're been kidnapped. All of us." Aaron motioned to all in the cell. Two more boys, and a girl. _

_End of Flashback_

"Harvey." Hachi looked back towards Arlong.

"It's been a long time since you've called me by that name."

"Just wanted to say it for old times sake." By the way these two acted around each other, you wouldn't think they were close at all. But Arlong was always looking out for Hachi, just like a big brother.

"Will we get out of here again?"

"Don't worry. We will."

"AAAAHHHHH, LET ME GO! DAD, NO!"

"That sounds like Caylee." Kuroobi looked out the bars of the cage. "It is Caylee."

"Stop struggling and let's go." Chris dragged Caylee out of the cell. "You stubborn child. Boris, stop playing."

"Sir, does it look like I'm playing?"

"From the position you're in, yes, it does. Don't forget to lock the cell when you leave." Chris closed the cell door with his foot, both of his arms laced around his daughter's waist in a tight grip.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out." He took out a syringe filled with some kind of yellow liquid inside. "Soon." He whispered into her ear before shoving the syringe into the side of her neck.

She couldn't even scream when she felt the pain spread through her body. Whatever was in the syringe made her fall asleep inside her father's arms.

"Now what to use first?"

---

"Ow, get off me, you big fat ugly cow." Boris sat on top of Julia and Nami's body.

"I'm not fat."

"Says you."

"You know orange hair, you're starting to get on my last nerves. Maybe I'll tell the boss I want the red white head instead."

"Ok yeah. He is a pervert."

"You got that right." The two girls continued on with their conversation, both ignoring the giant man on their backs; or trying to ignore him.

"I can't just sit here all day. How am I gonna do this?" While Boris thought about what to do, Nami and Julia were discussing their escape plan.

"Ok, so I'm gonna run off and find Caylee." Julia whispered.

"And I'm gonna stay behind and seem like an innocent weak girl."

"Ready. Set. Go." At the same time, they both shot up from the floor, sending Boris flying off them, making him land outside the cell door. Nami sprinted for the door, stepping on him in the progress.

"Which way?"

"They went left." Julia saw Boris reaching for her sister. She went out and stepped onto his hand. "No touching." She told him.

"Thanks sis. Be back soon." She called out before she ran down the hall on the left.

"NAMI, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND LET YOUR MOTHER OUT!" Belle-mere reached through bars to grab onto her daughter.

"Sorry mom, you aren't part of the plan."

"I'LL BECOME PART OF IT WHEN YOU TELL ME THE PLAN."

"Nope." Nami soon disappeared from sight.

"Oh boy, Chris is gonna kill me." Boris said as he grabbed onto Julia's ankle, causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud. He got himself up and dragged her to a different cell. Why? He didn't want to leave her in a cell by herself.

"Here's some more company." He said as he quickly opened the Mermen and eva's cell door. He threw Julia inside and shut the cell tight.

"Ow." She rubbed the back of her head. "When I get hands on that guy, he's gonna suffer."

"You tell em, girl."

"Eva, your hair…it's black."

"Yeah, I know. It's my natural color."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"There are a lot of things you and your sisters don't know about us." Kuroobi put his hand around her shoulder.

* * *

**I'm really updating fast. Wow, I must be really bored. Funny, cause I really am bored.**

**Thanks for Reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own Caylee, Julia, and Eva.**

**SO far so good. I hope.**

* * *

_Flashback (Arlong's POV):_

_Growing up without a family can really jack up a person. No matter how successful they or their family use to be. _

_My family was always surrounding me with things, spoiling me to no end. I didn't complain though, I liked the attention. Unfortunately, it made me grow up to be a very disresponsible child. And selfish, I might add. _

_That all changed one day though when my whole family was having a reunion. It was at this fancy hotel that served those snail things on a plate, nasty!_

_So anyway, I was talking with one of my cousins when two strange guys came waltzing in, both of their faces cover by ski masks. They said something about 'revenge' and pulled out some big machine guns. _

_My mom, who was standing right behind me, pushed me under the table before I heard the guns go off. _

_The two guys who were shooting were laughing like maniacs kept shooting. I could see my family's various bodies fall to the ground, with blood spilling out of them. _

_That's basically all I remember. I don't remember if my parents ever said their last words to me or not; It doesn't matter now. All that mattered was that I was now alone in the world. Nobody was going to be there to give me what I want, I would have to get it myself. _

_I use to live out on the streets until some guys in gray suits found me. They took me to these place where there were a bunch of other kids. The owners of that place told me that the others were like me, lost and without a home. _

_They were nothing like me. Nobody's like me, no matter how many similar things we've gone through. The way I see it, you and another could go through the same incident, but we would both have different reactions and results. _

_Never the same. _

_No adult wanted to adopt me. I've been at this place for so many years, I swear, I'm catching up to those two old people. I never bothered to even learn their names, as soon as I am old enough to fend for my own, they're going to kick me out. I've heard them talk about it when they thought I wasn't around. _

_That year that I feared the most finally came. I can't really remember how old I was, but I do remember. That old lady came into the room I stayed in with a bag of random goodies. She told me that no one was going to adopt me and to just leave. _

_I didn't need a hint. Grabbing the bag of goodies, I left without a single word. Onto the streets where the gangs roamed. _

_One of them had the nerve to come up to me and challenge to take away my things in the bag. _

_Being as possessive as I am, I didn't let them take any kind of advantage towards me at all. What did they think, that just because I looked younger than them that I would just step aside and let them do anything to me? Yeah right, no me. _

_After I beat them all up, they asked me if I would like to join in on the gang. Possibly even become their leader. _

_I took the offer up right away, finally having a place to belong in this world. They even trained me a little more; eat a little more; and lift weights. _

_But they also got me into drugs, all different kinds of it. I didn't want to at first, the memory of my mother telling me how drugs could really hurt my body was what kept me back. But after I tried them and felt so good, I was hooked. _

_I was soon the most feared gang leader in all the city. Not one school or college didn't know of my name. Aaron. That's it. I was just known as Aaron, the gang I ran didn't have a name, it made all of those weaklings fear us even more. _

_I did have rules for this gang. They weren't allowed to attack innocent bystanders at any cost, no matter what. Even if the bystander caught them stealing and decided to call the police, it would be their own fault for even getting seen in the first place. _

_Apparantly, one night some of my members decided to go up against my rule. They attacked some guy who was just walking by for no reason. So what did I have to do? I had to go in there and save that guy's butt. And beat up my own gang, I never thought I would ever do that in a million years. _

_I regretted it at first cause that boy wouldn't leave me alone! Geez, I didn't know somebody could be so annoying. _

_He even went as far as to invite me to his home. Wanting him to just leave me alone, I went. The welcome I got was very surprising. His mother was very…understanding of everything that I went through. She didn't shun me like every other person did, she was actually accepting. _

_I guess that's when I became friends with that kid, Harvey. He was like a little brother who needed protection. _

_Most of the time, I thought I was taking care of him; I failed to realize that he was taking care of me too. The way he would look at me when I pulled out another bag of drugs hurt my heart so much, that I just couldn't do it anymore. _

_---_

"_Hey Aaron, how come you let your hair grow like that?" This has got to be the third time in a week he's asked me that. I can't answer him truthfully because I don't even know. _

"_Didn't I tell you the last time you asked?" _

"_Nope." _

"_I don't know why I grow my hair. I guess it just looks cooler." _

"_Cooler, huh? Why worry about being cool or not? It's just a stupid title." _

"_I take it you don't care of what the other kids at school think about you?" _

"_No, because I might never see them again. So let them say all the things they want of me, good or bad. I don't care." That hit me really hard. It made me begin to wonder, am I going to really stay with my gang forever?_

_I never thought much about my future, just the present. _

"_Hey Aaron, do you have a girlfriend?" _

"_Do you?" _

"_No, all the girls at my school are ditzies, they care about nothing but their looks. Conceited." _

"_Harsh. Well, There were some girls who wanted me to be their man, or at least have a quickie. I don't want that. I don't want to be with a girl for just five minutes and then never see her again; I don't want a girl who only wants me for my position as a gang leader, being used sucks."_

_I want a girl who is herself, who doesn't try to be something she knows she can never be. A real girl. _

"_Don't I know it?" Harvey and I shared in a laughter._

_---_

_Today, Harvey seemed to be alittle worried or sad about something; especially after I said I wasn't going to his house. _

_I couldn't. I had gotten this rival gang invitation to a brawl; I wasn't about to turn that away. _

_While waiting for the other gang, I started to reflect more on my life. After this, I had decided that I'm leaving the gang. I don't care if they jump me because of it, but I'm gonna do it. For Harvey. _

"_Sorry to keep you waiting." Some guy in a lab coat now stood in front of me. He had brown hair that hung in front of his eyes, and a goatee. Weird. _

"_Where's your gang?" One of my members yelled out. _

"_I am my own gang." I saw him reach into his pocket for something. It looked like a little ball of some sort. "But I need your leader." He threw the ball onto the ground, some smoke shooting out of it. _

"_Run, go!" I yelled out at my gang while covering my mouth from the strange smoke. I heard a lot of footsteps going frantic and screaming, it's the first time I've realized that my team screams like girls. _

_The smoke had snuck its way into my lungs somehow, because I suddenly started to feel very out of it. The ground was shaking left to right, and the man seemed to suddenly have twin brothers. _

"_Another perfect specimen." The man said while walking closer to me. My world went black. _

_---_

"_Is he still alive?" I felt somebody poking at my head, and that person happened to be a girl. I could tell by the sound of her voice. _

"_Leave the guy alone. Probably got knocked out by that really powerful gas stuff." A guys' voice spoke this time. _

"_Makes him an idiot too." Did another guy call me an idiot? I wasn't going to take that. Using all my strength, I opened my eyes and pushed myself off the cold ground. _

"_Who you calling an idiot?" I asked to the two guys and the girl. _

"_You. If you had run, maybe you wouldn't have been captured likes us." _

_End of Flashback_

That's how I first met Choo, Kuroobi, and Eva. At first, I thought Eva was a very beautiful girl. The more I talked to her, the more I realized that we could only view each other as friends.

As for Choo and Kuroobi, they were just annoying people that somehow became my friends and my band mates.

Hachi, my little brother, I wanted to protect him. But I couldn't. That freakin doctor guy is going to pray dearly for hurting not only Hachi and my band, but Nami.

Nami, oh she's so beautiful. Not just another pretty face. From everything that I just witnessed, I saw that she has determination. She and her sister don't just wait for somebody to come save them, they can do it all on their own.

So why do I find that strangely attractive? Wouldn't I want to be the one to save the girl?

* * *

REGULAR POV

"I'm going to find dad if it's the last thing that I do." Nami opened a door to her right, a bunch of snakes were slithering around in the room. One of them, a King Cobra, spotted her and darted for the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" She screamed as she slammed the door, just in time before the snake actually got to her. "Saving my sisters may actually be the last thing I ever do."

She decided to try another door, behind the one she choose were spiders this time. And they were way faster than the snake. One of them actually managed to get out.

Unlucky for her, it was the Black Widow spider.

"Good spider, nice spider. You wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"If we tell it to, it will."

"Who said that?"

"The big pervert." Nami turned her head towards Boris, his eyes glaring at her.

"The spider wouldn't listen to you. It would probably bite you because you're the one who trapped it." On cue, the spider turned towards Boris and….yeah, I don't know what spider do…..it ran it's way to him.

Boris, in response, turned and started to run down the hall, the spider right on him.

"That was too close for comfort."

* * *

"For a skinny looking girl, you sure are heavy." Chris set Caylee down onto the operation table, his tools not too far away from him.

'The last time I experimented on a girl was when Eva was first here.' He thought to himself. 'Oh wait, I never actually got an experiment done with her. Those stupid boys stopped me. But not this time.'

Chris stepped out of his 'lab' to go check on his other guest, Caylee waking up in the process.

"Good, he still doesn't know that the stuff he put in me doesn't work." She got up from the table (he forgot to strap her in) and shut the door. She not only pushed the lock on the door knob, but she also pushed a table full of chemicals that threatened to tip over in front of it.

"Safe for now." She looked around the room a little more. "You would think that this is where Frankenstein was born. I got to tell Julia about this, she loves scary movie settings; where as I, hate them."

There was a computer at the far right corner of the room, and it was on.

"Coolio." Caylee said as she took a seat in front of the computer. She moved the mouse around and clicked on a file that was had the title 'Victims'.

When the file opened, Caylee saw six different pictures, one of them was hers. But the others, she didn't recognize.

"Who are these people?"

* * *

**End end end. Lol, tune in next time for 'Mermen Rock Band'. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own Caylee, Julia, and Eva.**

**Ok, so let's see where my fingers lead me to this time.**

* * *

Caylee stared at the screen in shock; those pictures she had seen were the Mermen….and they were humans? With each human picture inside the file was the picture of the finished 'experiment', showing off the new look.

"How could…So the rumors were true. The mermen are mutated humans, and my father was the one who did this to them." She felt guilt run over in her body, she was related to the man that probably made these mermen's lives a living hell.

She pushed the print button on the computer and printed everything there was on the files.

"Thank God this is a silent printer." She said to herself. Once she folded the papers and placed them inside her pocket, there was a big pounding on the door.

"Hello?"

"Nami!" Caylee moved the table away from the door and opened it, running into her sister's arms. "Nami, oh thank goodness, Man, I don't know what the heck Dad was going to do to me but I'm so happy that you're here."

"Ok ok, I get it. You're glad to see me. Now let's go get the others."

* * *

Kuroobi continued to talk with Julia, over random things that they could think up on the spot. Eva, Arlong, and Hachi were trying to think up on a plan to escape. Choo was holding onto the leather jacket.

'Oh wow, he actually still has this jacket.' Choo continued to look onto the jacket, his past in his mind.

Without any thought, he tossed Kuroobi the karate suit; he caught it in his hand without looking. He looked away from Julia for a second, eyeing the karate suit.

_Flashback:_

"_Ah, it's Chad." _

"_OMG, He is so HOT!" _

"_Please girl, Hot isn't the right word to describe Chad." _

"_Ladies ladies ladies, calm down. There's enough of Chad to go around." _

"_EEEKKKK!!!!" The three girls who were talking about Chad fainted right in front of him. _

"_Cute." He mumbled to himself. Chad leaned back in his chair, his attention not on the school lesson at all. _

_Chad, the hottest boy in didn't have one of those big bodybuilder bodies, but he had a few lean muscles. Girls instantly fell in love with him at first sight. He had such shiny lusturous blond hair that fell just below his ear, and hung right about his eyebrows. _

_It's a good thing too, because Chad had such beautiful baby blue eyes that were so hard to come by. _

_His smile…as many girls would say 'it's like a ray of sunshine shot down from heaven and onto his teeth.' It was a weird saying, but they said it. _

"_You know Chad, playing with all of those girls' hearts is gonna turn back on you." Chad looked up to his best friend/brother, Keith. _

_Compared to Chad, Keith had the bodybuilder body. Some would say that his muscles were almost as big as his head. _

_Keith had long black hair that he tied up in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face, he had the black eyes that matched perfectly. _

_Other than the hair and the eyes and the body, he was almost the same as Chad. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You know exactly what I mean. Not every girl is going to put her life on hold for you." _

"_You're just jealous. Do you want me to set you up with a girl?" _

"_No, I don't need a girlfriend right now." Keith sat ontop of Chad's desk. "I need to concentrate on winning that title at the tournament tomorrow." _

"_But then you won't have a girl to celebrate with ." _

"_Is that all you think about? Girls?" _

"_What's wrong with that? All you think about is Karate." _

"_Karate has meaning. What's so good about girls anyway?" _

"_KEITH!" Chad grabbed onto the place on his chest where his heart is. "Don't say that again. Give me a heartattack will ya?" _

"_Drama Queen." _

_---_

"_Finally, you two are home. Listen, I have a client tonight so I won't be home until early morning. There's some cold chicken in the fridge, Keith, you know what to do. Chad can cook up some rice. I love you both." _

"_Bye mom." Their mother sprinted past them and out the door. Their mother was an unfortunate prostitue, who needed to work hard to support her and her two sons. _

_Even though Chad and Keith had similarites on their looks, they weren't the same. Their skin colors were the main difference. Their mother had white skin, while Chad had tanned skin and Keith had a darker complexion of the tanned skin. _

_They had different fathers. It was that simple. The mom's stupid clients forgot to wear protection, making her give birth to kids. _

_Chad was older than Keith by one year. But since he was held back, he ended up being in the same grade as his little brother. _

"_Mom's gonna come home with a few bruises. I better get the first aid kit ready." _

"_Sure, I'll get the food." _

_---_

"_How can that guy be so calm?" Keith sat in the kitchen, at 2 in the morning, waiting for his mom to come home. "I'm so tired." His head fell full force onto the table. "Ow." _

_When he heard the door to the house open, he got the first aid kit that was on his left and stood up; waiting for his mom to walk in. _

"_Mom, was the guy rough with ya?" _

"_I wasn't that rough, but she couldn't handle me. Poor thing, may God have mercy on her soul." A strange man with a white lab coat appeared instead of his mom. _

"_Who are you? What did you do to my mom?" _

"_All things will be answered soon. But not now." He pulled out a ball of some sort and threw it to the ground, the mist that Keith would get used to spread out. Knocking him out. _

_---_

"_Bro bro, wake up. There's a hot chick in here." Keith opened his eyes slowly, annoyed that his brother was the first thing he saw and heard. _

"_Why is there a girl in my room? You didn't sneak in one of those fangirls of your again? Did you?" _

"_No, this isn't even your room." Keith shot up, making his head spin form the sudden movement. He looked around his surroundings. 'That guy…that guy kidnapped us.' _

"_Bro, what are we gonna do?" _

"_For once in my life, I don't have a answer." _

_End of Flashback_

"I miss my life." Choo whispered to himself.

"OH, you mean the life of flirting with other girls and having a different one every day?" Eva asked him.

"Sort of."

"So does that mean that Caylee means nothing to you?"

"What?"

"Were all those other girls back in the past better than Caylee?"

"She'll probably turn out like them. Whenever I was in any danger, those little girly girls ran away. I wouldn't be surprised if Caylee and Nami ran away from this place."

Right on cue, Nami and Caylee came running back to where the cells were. Caylee grabbed onto the bars and cried out in happiness.

"Oh thank God you guys are ok." Choo's eyes widened, she had actually came back to help them out. 'Eva's right, she's not like all those other girls.'

"We never found the key. How we gonna…Caylee, what are you doing?" Nami freaked when she saw her sister sticking her nail into the lock, trying to open it.

"I ain't about to stay here and find out what dad's gonna do to me." She twisted her finger more, hearing some cracks in his nail. When she took it out, it was broken off and bleeding rapidly. Caylee just brushed it off and put her next finger in there.

Choo could hear Caylee's wimpers of pain, a few tears falling down her face. With a lot of luck and a miracle, the lock clicked. It was open.

"You're such an idiot." Julia yelled as she pushed the gate open and attended to her sister. "But brave."

"uh-huh, save all that mushy stuff for later. We have to get mom and that dude with the mustache." Caylee left everybody and headed over to her mother's cage.

"If you dare pull that stunt again, you are ground for a whole year." Belle-mere yelled at her daughter.

"Better make that a year and five months." Caylee stuck in another nail into the lock. Finally crying out for all the intense pain. She didn't stop until she heard the click of the lock.

"You're a masochist." Her mother said before she hugged her. "A big masochist."

"Mom, choking…no breath."

"Aw, what a touching moment." They whole group looked forward, seeing Chris and Boris standing in front of them, with guns in their hands. "I'm not losing my best experiments and Caylee." He yelled.

"Why are you like this?" Nami asked. "Why are you torturing all of us?"

* * *

***Dramatic music plays* yes why? That's the question. Lol, thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oh the joy I would have if I did. **

**Please enjoy this.**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_So many years ago, Chris claimed that he had such a perfect family. He had a beautiful wife and four adorable daughters. Belle-mere, she had dark black eyes that could stare into his very soul (A.N. I don't remember what color belle-mere's eyes are.) And she had the most gorgeous black hair with natural blond highlights.  
_

"_I'm going now." Chris yelled out from his bedroom, actually, his and Belle-mere's bedroom. _

"_You're already late. Better hurry." Belle-mere placed a can of frozen coffee on the counter. "By the way, Don't forget to come home early today." _

"_Yeah yeah, of course. Wait, why am I coming home early again?" He grabbed onto his suitcase before running into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Because I said so. What have we discussed?" She placed her hands on her hip. _

"_Don't argue with you because let's face it, I'll never win?" _

"_Exactly." She leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. "Now get going." _

"_Right." He hugged her quickly before rushing over to say good-bye to his daughters, from order of oldest to youngest. _

"_Bye Nojiko, Nami, Julia, and Caylee." After each name, he would place a small kiss on their cheeks. The girls looked like miniature clones of their mother. The same eyes and the same hair. The only way you could tell who was who was by the height difference. Of course, the oldest was tallest and the youngest was shortest. _

"_Bye Dad." They all waved at him as he ran out the door. _

_---_

"_Morning Sir, you're late. And don't use the excuse 'my wife locked me up in the bedroom'." _

"_I know Boris, that excuse doesn't work anymore. It's now 'my girls locked me in their room to play dress up tea party'." _

"_Funny. The group's waiting." Chris and Boris headed into the lab room where him and a group of three specially selected students worked and experimented on different types of chemicals. _

"_Morning students, so what do we got today?" He took his place at the head of the long table. "Come on, lay it on me." _

"_Morning Professor, uh..we actually don't have anything today. So we figured that you would show up some different corpses and help identify the cause of death." _

"_Do you think I have that kind of authority?....I don't but we're gonna do it anyway." _

_---_

"_Ok students, this death was ruled a suicide. Are they correct or not?" Chris sat ontop of a counter and allowed the students to study the fresh corpse. Somehow, that university was able to get special permission to actually look at the corpse when done with. _

"_Sir, there are bruises on the neck with a slightly detection of a fingerprint."_

"_Right, so what was the cause of death?" _

"_Strangulation." _

"_Wrong." _

"_Wrong?" _

"_Did you look at all the evidence?" Chris stepped over to the corpse and pulled off the cover. "Look, there are bruises around the rib cage and the lungs. These bruises are in the shape of a fist. When the victim got punched in the stomach, it caused the ribs to crack and puncture the lungs. Some blood flew into the now open lungs." _

"_SO the victim drowned from their own blood?" _

"_Yes, and just to be sure that the victim was dead, the predator strangled them." The students were struck with amazement. Before Chris could continue on with his lecture, his cellphone in his pocket vibrated. "Break." He yelled before taking out the phone and answering it. _

_---_

"_You wanted to see me sir?" Chris sat in front of the main boss of the whole university. _

"_Yes, I've been watching you for some time now Chris." _

"_Am I doing good or bad?" _

"_Don't interrupt me." Chris covered his mouth before he spoke on. "So I have recommended you to the Research Committee of Advance Studies. Have you ever heard of them?" _

"_No sir." _

"_This group specializes in finding cures for the world's most known diseases: Cancer, AIDS, Diabetes, all that stuff. And I feel that with you on that team, you would benefit from it." _

"_So what does all this mean?" _

"_It means, that you're moving up Chris. You're moving up. Think of it as a promotion." _

_---_

"_I can't wait to tell Belle-mere the good news. She'll be so happy..at least I hope she will. Won't she? Maybe I should stop and buy her some flowers. Oh heck, I'll do it anyway." Chris stopped off at the flower shop near the house and bought a dozen pink roses. Belle-mere's favorite kind. _

_The rest of the way home, he couldn't stop smiling to himself. When he arrived, he noticed that there were a bunch of cars parked in front of his house. _

"_What the…?" He grabbed onto the bouquet of roses and headed to the front door. When he opend the door, the lights burst on full blast and a bunch of people jumped out of nowhere yelling "SURPRISE!" _

"_HOLY GUACOMOLE AND CHIPS WITH CRACKERS!" Chris grabbed onto the place where his heart was, it felt like it was about to break through his chest. "What's going on?" _

"_It's your surprise birthday party." Belle-mere stepped in front of the group. _

"_It's my birthday? Let' s see, it's march the…I forgot my own birthday." Belle-mere playfully punched him in the arm. "Oh yeah, this is for you." He gave her the bouquet. _

"_What?" _

"_Everybody, I have an anouncement to make. Today at work, I was given a promotion." The whole room was filled with cheers. _

"_But why did you give me…8 pink roses?"_

"_Actually, there were twelve except…" He pulled the other four roses from his back. "These are for my little princesses." He went over to his girl and got down on his knees, giving them each a pink rose. _

"_This is so unlike you, but I like it." _

* * *

_10 YEARS LATER_

"_Chris, this is the fifth patient we've lost this month because of your crazy experiments." The main boss of the university yelled over at Chris. _

"_With all due respect sir, how are we gonna be able to find the cures if we don't experiment enough?" _

"_You've just had way too many people die. Those who have actually been inside the committee longer than you have had fewer deaths. Heck, they're had known. And we have people suing us for the different deaths." _

"_But sir.."_

"_No more 'but's. I'm sorry Chris. I have no choice but to fire you." _

_---_

"_What was wrong with my tactics? And why the heck are we getting sued? I didn't even know that this could happen." Chris hit his head against the steering wheel. "God, why are you doing this to me?!" He yelled loud enough for the people outside the car to hear. _

"_I need to find somebody that…leads a horrible life. That will not be missed by anybody at all." He looked out the car window and noticed a gang marching around. His eyes landed on the one in front, he was apparantly the leader. _

"_I've heard of this gang. Rumor has it that the leader is a orphan. He wouldn't be missed at all." _

_He turned his car on and started to slowly drive around, looking for more victims. He did noticed a boy with a book go to talk to the leader of the gang. 'I'll take him too. But I might need to hurt a few people in order to do so.' _

_While just cruising down the street, he saw a girl with black hair, fighting off some taller guy. She was swinging her fist around, aiming for the guy's head. In order to hear what they were saying, he rolled down his window. _

"_Bro, stop. You said this would be kept a secret." _

"_Ebony, nobody knows that we're related. So I can do anything I want." _

"_Oh, another one. That makes three, but I want one or two more. Just to be safe." He continue driving more, looking all over for the last victims. _

_He kept his window down, just to be sure that he would catch all conversations. He heard nothing interesting at all. _

"_CRACKERS! I need more. More." He stopped in front of a random house and rested for a while, a headache was forming. _

"_Bye Boys. Love you both!" He saw a lady with a lot of make-up on run out of the house, wearing very skimpy clothes. _

"_Bye mom." Two boys came out of the house and waved at their mom as she ran down the sidewalk. _

"_Oh, what's this? a whore and her two boys? And those boys don't look alike, that much. PERFECT!" _

_---_

"_Chris, where have you been?" _

"_No where." Chris walked by Belle-mere, not even bothering to go say hi to his kids. He wouldn't even talk to them ever since they all got their hairs colored. "What's with you?" _

"_What's with me? What's with you and those crazy girls? These new hairstyles are driving me crazy. Why did you shave the sides of your head? Why did Nami color her hair orange? Why does Julia like red so much?" _

"_Calm down calm down, it's nothing scary. They're just going through some changes." _

"_Changes that suck." _

"_Why don't you talk to them more? And hang out with them more? Maybe this is why they're doing all this crazy stuff." _

"_Don't blame me for all this. They're getting this from their crazy mother." _

"_What did you just call me?" _

"_CRAZY!" _

_End of Flashback_

"That's how it all started. These kids were perfect because nobody would miss them. And getting rid of just two or three people was easy."

"Wait…" Eva stepped forward. "Getting rid?"

"I guess it's time you knew. Ebony, your father and brother are dead. Harvey, your mother's dead too. Chad and Keith, well same thing. They're all gone."

* * *

**That's it for now. I know I do probably a billions flashbacks but I love them. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**So Chris has finally told his story.**

* * *

"Dad, you didn't…" Julia couldn't finish her sentence. The truth of her father being a murderer was too much for her. She felt like screaming right now, but she held her hands over her mouth to stop it.

"You killed our families?" Eva came forward.

"I thought you would have been happy. All of you came from a horrible abusive family. I freed you from that. In a way, you should be on the ground, worshipping me."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, so now you want to talk about dreams? Mine were shattered when that freakin committee fired me. And then I find out that my daughter and my wife got haircuts and hair colors that no human being in the world would ever consider."

"Is that why you're upset with us? Because of our hair, that's the reason you're going to experiment on us?"

"No, I just wanted to experiment on Caylee. But somehow, you guys were around. So I took you all too. What a stupid mistake I made." He brought the gun up and pointed it at Nami, then moved it so it was now pointing at Julia, then Belle-mere. "But I know how I can fix that mistake. Just got to figure out who to get rid of first."

"Choo, do me a favor?" Eva leaned towards Choo and whispered to him.

"No, I'm not gonna go out with you."

"I wasn't gonna ask that you idiot. I forgot that my cell phone is stil inside my…bra, that was the only place I could hide it. I need you to cover me so that I can call the police."

"How do you forget something like that??? Especially in a situation like this?"

"Shut up. I was scared. Now cover me."

"I'll do something even better." Choo stepped to the front of the whole group, shielding off everybody from the loaded gun. Kuroobi, Arlong, and Hachi went along with it, Now all mermen stood in the front.

"What's this?"

"Don't ever point that gun at my woman." Arlong growled.

"Your woman? One of my daughters? You do know in order to get permission to date one of them, you have to ask the father first. And I don't remember you ever coming over to talk to me."

"A father wouldn't attempt to kill his daughter if he truly loved her."

"Well then, what does this show you? I don't love anything." Behind them, Eva franticaly pushed the 911 buttons. She silently prayed for the dispatcher to answer her quickly, she knew that in a while, Chris would start shooting.

"Now Aaron, be a good boy and hand over Caylee, then maybe when she's a success like yourself, you can date her."

"SHE'S NOT HIS WOMAN. SHE'S MINE!" Choo yelled out accidently.

"Really? Then who's Aaron talking about? Is it Julia? Cause no one in their right mind would date Nami. I mean, have you seen her temper tantrums?"

"What would you know about your own daughter? From what I've heard, you were barely there."

"I know more than you." He lifted the gun up once more. "I'm gonna do it, but I'm also gonna hate myself in the morning." His finger went to where the trigger was. "Nice knowing you guys."

"FREEZE!" A group of police men came running in, their guns all pointing at Chris and Boris.

"Boss, we've been caught." Boris threw his gun onto the floor and went down with it, putting his hands on his head. "Get down before they shoot."

"Put your gun on the floor and put your hands where I can see them." Some police guy yelled at Chris.

"And what if I don't?" He turned the gun around to where it was place directly at the area where his heart was.

"Put your gun down!" The officer warned him once more.

"If I put it down, you're still going to shoot me. So why not just shoot myself and get it over with?" His finger was at the trigger once more. "Although, I will do Boris one favor."

The tip of the gun left Chris's heart and pointed at the back of Boris's head.

BANG

Blood and, from the look of it, brains spilled out of the wound. No sound ever came out of his mouth.

"My mission is a failure." He once again pointed at his heart and pulled the trigger, the bullet going all the way through his chest.

The mermen were glad they were covering the sight from the girls. They would have surely screamed out in horror if they saw their own father killing not only himself, but his assistant.

---

"Are you feeling ok?" Choo sat next to Caylee as she got broken and now infected fingernails cleaned.

"Nope."

"The pain?" She nodded her head.

"What was I thinking? Why didn't you stop me before I jammed my finger nails into that lock?"

"I was in shock." She turned her attention away from the nurse cleaning her wound and gave it all to Choo.

"Why?"

"I thought you were going to run away."

"Do I seriously look like the kind of person who would leave not only her family but friends behind?"

"No, It's just that I'm so used to having people leave me behind, especially girls."

"Yeah." With her vacant hand, she pulled out the papers she had taken from her father's computer. "From the look of this picture, you were quite a ladies man. And from the look of it, you still are. Which makes me jealous."

"Makes you jealous?" He looked at the picture. "So you're jealous of all those girls?"

"Yeah, I admit I am. I guess, this isn't just a band crush thing, I was actually starting to really like you."

"Do you still feel like you're starting to like me?"

"No."

"What? Whoa, after all I did for you.."

"Wait wait wait wait, you didn't let me finish. I'm not starting to like you. I do like you. You did step in front and protected me from the guns." The nurse was now finished cleaning Caylee's wounds and left the room, to attend to any other possible wounds.

"So what do you think of my human picture?" She placed the picture next to Choo's face and compared the two.

"I don't like it."

"You're the first girl who hasn't fallen for my human self. When I was human, all girls threw themselves at me."

"Gee, thanks for telling me that. But I don't like the human self because…I just know that you're different from him. You're not like your old self. You care more for people than you use to."

"You sound like you know me so well."

"I know a few guys that are like your 'past'. Don't think about their future, only think of one thing when it comes to girls, and then when they're done with them, off they go to their next victim."

'She just named my personality in 20 seconds.' Choo looked down to the floor, very embarrassed by the way he used to be. "I do regret my past."

"Don't regret anything you've done." His head shot up and looked at her with a funny look on his face.

"Are you crazy? Do we need to have a doctor check your head too?" She giggled.

"No, I mean it. The things you do in your past shaped you up to this. And I really like this." He got up from his chair and leaned in towards her face.

"I've been dying to kiss your lips for the longest time." He closed the remaining distance between her and his lips, both meeting in slight hesitation.

They said like that for a while, their lips not doing anything but touching. It wasn't until Choo's tongue licked her bottom lips, indicating her wanted her to open her mouth.

She did it, she open her mouth, allowing Choo's tongue to invade her mouth. One of his hands went to the back of her neck and pulled her slightly closer.

"Hey Caylee, you need to look at ….HOLY MOLY, THEY'RE KISSING!" Eva pointed at the scene and yelled out.

Choo and Caylee separeted quickly before the rest of the gang came in.

"Oh, how cute. I always knew you two were going to end up together."

"So Eva, what was so important that you had to run in here and disturb us?" Choo glared at her.

"um…oh yeah." She held a mini blue book with a lock on it. "It's your Dad's."

* * *

**There we go. That's the new chapter. No flashback here. lol. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**What secrets does this chapter hold?**

* * *

"Why don't you read it?"

"Caylee, whatever he has written in here, I've already lived it. I don't need to read it." Eva extended her arm with the book in it, waiting for Caylee to grab it.

"Here. I'll read it." Nami snatched it out of her hands. "I think Caylee needs to rest those fingers."

The lock on the journal broke when Nami opened the cover. On the first page was a picture of the family when Caylee was the last one born. Chris had his arm around Belle-mere's shoulder, the kids were all held onto by one parent. Nami and Nojiko by Chris; Caylee and Julia by Belle-mere.

"Well, we know he really did care about us at first." She took the picture out and showed it to everybody in the room: Caylee, Julia, Eva, Choo, Arlong, Kuroobi, and Hachi. Belle-mere and Genzo were in another room of the hospital.

"Shoot, why did you have to show that?" Caylee hid her face from everybody, especially Choo. That was embarrassing. You just kiss a guy and he already sees a picture of you as a baby.

"Anyway, The first few pages just mentions how much he enjoyed his job. Him and mom discussing a new child, resulting Caylee. When he got promoted and….what?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Just listen to this:

My doctor gave me a call today while I was a work

He told me that my test was positive: I have brain cancer. 

I guess that's why I was so excited about being part of the committee. 

Cancer was now a personal thing for me; it was now going to be my life's work. 

To save myself so that I could watch my daughters grow up

"Well, that explains a few things."

"Before you guys go on talking, let me read the next passage:

I'm starting to go crazy. I need to find the cure fast. 

Unfortunately, all of my usual stuff and the volunteers have been failures. 

I've lost more people than needed. AND I'M GETTING SUED. 

I don't have the money for this.

So I needed to find test subjects that no one would miss, and I found the most perfect ones.

Five people, four boys and one girl, are the ones I chose. 

A gang leader, a bookworm, a playboy, a goody-goody, and…I could say she was a model. 

Noboy was going to miss them, but I needed to take safety matters into thought. 

So I killed the very few that those four people had. Now, they belonged to me. 

I remember reading somewhere about how fish could survive cancer; I don't know if it was a lie or if it was the truth. I was willing to try. 

I asked Boris, my assistant, to pick random fish DNA for my experiment. 

I didn't know which ones he chose until I actually started. 

I only recognized three of them though, One was a saw shark and another one was a string ray. And the last one I actually knew was a octopus. Now why would he choose a string ray? I need to know the reason why. 

I wanted to save the girl for last because…she was just so beautiful. I didn't want to ruin her extraodinary beauty. 

It hurt me to say this but…she was more beautiful than my wife. 

A few days after I turned those four boys into fishes, I was going to start on Ebony. 

What a shocker for me that she seduced Boris into letting her out of the cage early and then the boys knocked him out. 

My best experiments, the ones that were going to give me a chance at life, were now gone. I needed another subject as soon as possible, my doctor informed me that the cancer was spreading fast. 

Too my delight, I remembered how my youngest daughter, Caylee, survived so many near death experiences. She's my last resort. 

"That was the second to last passage he wrote." Nami lowered the book from her site to see what everybody's reaction was. Choo was laying his head on Caylee's shoulder, his body was sharking slightly, she figured that he was trying not to cry.

Hachi was holding onto Eva, she didn't even try to hide the crying.

Julia was holding onto Kuroobi's hands and looking him in the eyes, just letting him know that it was all going to be ok.

Arlong was by himself in the corner of the room, his arms were crossed over his chest and his hair hid his eyes.

"Let me read the last passage he wrote:

I was able to get Caylee, the one person I needed. Much to my surprise, my last experiments and my ex-wife with our daughters were there. So I had no choice but to take them. 

It's too late for me though, the cancer has spread too much. I can't even think straight. 

Now, I don't regret anything at all in my life; except for possibly one thing, not being able to get to know my baby girls. 

I'm going to die; but I'm not going to wait for those stupid police to finally catch onto my plan. I'm going to kill me and Boris. So finally, the pain will all be over. 

"He wrote this just a few minutes before he came into the jail cells with the guns." Nami finally closed the journal, and took a deep sigh. "So he planned this all along."

"Nami, I need to show you something." Caylee went through the paper until she found the exact two she was looking for. "Give this to Julia, don't look at it though. And this one if for you."

"What are they?"

"You'll know when you see it." Caylee went back to comforting a crying Choo , Nami walked away from the two. She quickly went to give the piece of paper to Julia before looking at her own.

'Arlong as a human. Hm…interesting.' She went over to the corner Arlong was at. She put the picture up to his face. "Big difference huh?"

"Yeah, you probably like that one a lot better than this. Who wouldn't?" He grabbed the paper and crumbled it up before throwing it off in some random place of the room.

"No, I didn't like it. I thought it was interesting, but it didn't really peak my interest that much."

"Are you saying you prefer this to that?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Why?"

"Because you're different from others. You have your own look, what girl wouldn't be into that?" She smiled up at him. He couldn't take it anymore. With both hands, he grabbed onto the sides of her head softly, he turned his head slightly so that his nose wouldn't strike her in the face. Gently, he lowered himself down towards her lips.

She closed the rest of the distance, meeting his lips midway. The both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed the warmth they got from the other.

Both of Nami's hands slowly crept their way to the back of Arlong's neck and linked together.

Arlong's hands left the sides of Nami's head and wrapped around her body, pulling her close to him.

In another part of the room, Julia didn't want to bring up Kuroobi's past. She knew that he was still bitter about what happened to him and his brother.

She decided not to even look at the paper Nami gave her. She tore it up, not even wanting to know what was on it.

"You do know that my past was on the piece of paper."

"Why would I care? The past is the past."

"That's good. I was afraid you were going to ask questions. Like what did I use to look like and all that."

"I don't have to ask. You can tell me if you're ever ready." She slowly brought him into a hug. Resting her head on his…whatever the area is between his abs and chest.

"What if I'm never ready?"

"Then we don't talk about it. It's that simple."

"Guys, I really hate to ruin all of your moments but I just got a phone call from our record company. We need to go into the public and discuss your absense." Eva put down her cell phone, she needed to buy a new blue tooth.

"Do we have to?" Choo wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah. Get going. All four of you." She watched the mermen reluctantly leave the girls sides and walk out the door. "Guys, first off, Thank you for helping us out. And second, I'm sorry. But I don't know if you and the mermen will be able to see each other for a while."

"WHY?" The three yelled at once.

"Just because we have to continue the tour. This has set us back too much, and if the press finds out about you now, you'll never get rid of them. So we have to wait."

"For how long?"

"Possibly…a year. I'm sorry." She ran out of the room so that she couldn't see their disappointed faces.

* * *

A YEAR AND A HALF LATER

Amazingly, the paparazzi never found out about the girls. Eva had kept her promise in keeping them a secret.

Their mom, Belle-mere was moving on quite, she even began dating…Genzo, the stadium guy. Yeah, he asked her out about a week after they all got out of the hospital. They got to learn more about him, like how he barely is able to see his own kids. Nami decided to take that matter into her own hands. She won't tell anybody how, but she was able to get Genzo to see his kids a lot more now; he was even able to talk it over with his ex-wife, who was already remarried. They discussed how they both had different lives now, but would still like to get together for their children's sakes.

That was one good things that happened, now it was just too boring for the girls. Although, They were still having a hard time getting over the surprise of their father. Because of his suicide, he didn't have to go through all of the jail time.

Now it was out of their hands, and that's the way they like it. Currently, Caylee, Julia, and Nami sat in front of the Tv, the little black chihuahua they owned was sitting on Julia's lap.

"What's on?" Nami changed the channel on the TV, not even staying on one channel for at least two seconds.

"Nami, you won't be able to see if you don't stop." Caylee grabbed the remote and took it away just in time. The channel they stopped on was some news channel, featuring The Mermen.

They havn't been keeping up with anything the Mermen have been doing. They did hear that the tour went along really well, and they now had more fans than ever.

"Do we have to watch this?" Julia groaned as she continued to pet the dog.

"No." She turned off the TV. "I don't want to watch this." Silence seemed to be the key word that day, no one felt like talking at all.

Yeah, it's been over a year, but they couldn't get over it. The bonding they had in the hospital was too strong for words.

"Hey girls, we got mail from Eva." Belle-mere came walking into the room, with a big grin on her face.

"Oh joy. What is it?" Belle-mere opened the envelope, inside it were four tickets to a special Spring Break show in their home town.

"Spring Break? I forgot about that." It clicked to them, four tickets. They were inviting Belle-mere to come with them. What's more embarrassing than having your mom at Spring Break with you?

Belle-mere could tell the girls weren't gonna want her there with them. She didn't want to go anyway, she had a bunch of dates set up with Genzo for that week.

"It's next week. Better find cute bikinis. And don't worry, I won't watch the TV or anything." She hand three of the tickets to the girls and tore up her own before leaving them.

"SHOOT, I NEED TO GO ON A DIET!" Julia started to freak out.

"Why? You're already skin and bones."

---

Spring Break was fast to come. In a short amount of time, Julia was able to lose weight, much to her delight. And they were all able to find suitable bikinis.

Nami found a bikini that had different colors of thin green strips. They would start out dark and then be very light at the end.

Caylee picked out a purple bikini that had blue polka-dots on it.

Julia chose out a black one with red swirls.

Spring Break was a lot more crowded than they thought there would be. Another problem was that there were more guys than there were girls.

"I can't believe there's so many boys here." Nami said.

"I can't believe how many have asked for my number." Julia said as she walked away from another guy.

"I can't believe how many guys have touched not only my boobs but also my butt." Caylee was being very secure of her body, blocking it whenver some guy came walking towards her.

"Hey, who is the entertainment?" Nami grabbed onto both of her sister's hands.

Right when she said that, a woman speaked onto the stage, dressed in a blue bikini and was wearing sunglasses.

"What's up everybody? Having fun so far?" She held the microphone out towards the crowd to hear the response. She sure did get a good reaction out of everyone.

"Isn't that…."

"That's Eva." Julia stated, her mouth gaping open. Caylee and Nami were holding onto her, she was getting ready to faint right there. Why? They didn't know.

"Before I introduce everybody's favorite band, I would like to ask three certain girls to the front. And don't try to trick me because I know what they look like. So Caylee, Nami, and Julia, to the front you come."

The crowd talked to each other, eager to see what was so special about these girls. When the girls finally got to the front, they were all in awe.

All of the guys were whistling at them and all the girls were throwing cuss words at them.

'Oh, I hope the guys don't hear this. They will murder all the boys who dare to whistle.' "Ok, now let's get on with the show." Eva left the stage and passed the mic to the Mermen who would be speaking out.

"Hiya people." Choo said into the mic. Many of the girls cheered for him, all expecting him to say something like 'we got a lot of cute girls in the crowd.' "And hello, Caylee." He looked down at her, smiling.

Caylee got very nervous, she felt all the death glares being thrown at her. Boy, if looks could kill.

The rest of the Mermen got into place on the stage, all of them smiling at not the crowd, but to the girls in the front.

"So um, instead of starting with a hard rock song. We're gonna sing this new one we made on the road. See, a year ago, we met these awesome girls in the front. And they saw us in a way that no body else could. So we dedicate this song to Nami, Julia, and Caylee. Check it out."

Kuroobi started to play the piano in an almost soft lullaby tune. Since he was the first one to play, he was going to be the first one to sing.

_I cant fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet Im still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I cant hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when were together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

Arlong took over the solo part from there, he bent down on one knee and pointed his hand at Nami.

_And even as I wander_

_Im keeping you in sight_

_Youre a candle in the window_

_On a cold, dark winters night_

_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Choo played the guitar while Hachi joined in the song with the drums. And all of them leaned into their mics to sing.

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

Choo and Arlong switched back and forth between the lines of the songs.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_Ive been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that Im following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight_

_Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_

_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

They all joined in for the last part of the song, singing all of their heart and soul into the song.

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crushing through your door_

_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

It seemed all the other girls in the audience forgot that the Mermen dedicated the song solely to Nami, Julia, and Caylee.

"Please come onto the stage." They looked at each other once more before being guided to the stairs by security. Climbing the stairs to the stage, they got whistled at once more.

The Mermen all nodded at each other before going over to grab onto the girl they loved.

"Yes, these are the girls we were talking about." Choo decided to do most of the talking. "All that time on the road. We realized that no matter how hard we tried to fight it, we couldn't fight that feeling away anymore. And after hearing all of you guys whistle at my woman, I am sure of what I'm about to do."

"What are you about to do?" Choo threw the mic onto the floor and got down on one knee. The other mermen did the same thing. They all reached into one of their pockets and pulled out a black box.

"Will you marry me?" They asked in unison as they opened the box. The crowd all gasped, all waited for the answers.

"YES!" Julia was the first to answer, she jumped up in the air with excitement. Kuroobi stood up and placed the ring onto her finger and grabbed onto her while she was jumping.

Nami was too shocked to answer with words, so she was just nodding her head and covering her mouth with her hands. It wasn't until the ring was on her finger that she started screaming.

Caylee couldn't even close her mouth, it was wide open. And all that was coming out of it was air.

"Caylee, are you feeling ok?" She suddenly felt herself falling backwards, her back almost coming in contact with the floor. She closed her eyes ready for the impact, it never came.

When she opened them, she saw Choo looking down at her. He had jumped up in the nick of time and was holding onto her. Keeping her off the ground.

"Yes." She whispered for only him to hear. "Yes." Choo didn't take the chance to put the ring on her finger, he took the chance to kiss her. He was showing everybody that she was now his and his alone.

* * *

**Aw, engagement. How cute. Now usually, I don't really give a hint as to what will be in the next chapter because even I don't know. But this time, I do.**

**The Mermen are now engaged to the girls. So they have to meet the crazy family. If they thought the colored hair was weird, they were so wrong.**

**Thank you to deathshark for suggesting the song. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all. oh the joy if I did. **

**This story is coming closer to an end. Not this chapter. probably the next though. Anyway, please enjoy**

* * *

News of the sudden engagements sure travelled really fast; of course, why wouldn't it? The Mermen did propose on National TV.

The girls told the Mermen they had to meet the family. They were all looking forward to it, how greatly they will regret it when they see everything. So now here they were: The girls, the Mermen, Belle-mere, Genzo, and Eva- riding a limo to Nojiko's house. They were having a big family reunion.

"That was your idea, wasn't it?" Nami glared over at Eva; she still wasn't happy about being tricked into going to Spring Break.

"Who? Little ol me?" Eva attempted to sound innocent, Nami wasn't falling for it though. "Oh, why so mad? Could it be that you didn't want to say yes?"

"What?! Of course I wanted to say yes. It's just that…well..you, I can't even argue without you twisting my words around."

"Welcome to my world. Population: you and me." Arlong placed his arm around Nami's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Ok, don't you two start now. I've had enough of Kuroobi and Julia kissing." Eva pointed at the very very back of the limo, where you can guess was back there doing their thing.

"At least it isn't Caylee and Choo. Anytime I walk in on those two kissing, I can never get that man off her." Nami and Eva shared in a loud laughter; Caylee, who was across from her sister, glared at them.

"Don't worry about them. They're just bored."

"I know they're bored….by the way, why am I sitting on your lap?"

"There wasn't enough room in the limo."

"Yes there is, there's an empty spot right next to my mom."

"I don't care. You're staying right here." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, making sure that she wouldn't get up.

"I can't believe I said yes to you. With the way you're acting, I'm gonna end the engagement." She pouted and looked away from him.

"Oh really? I can find a few ways to pursuade you to keep your decision."

"Don't you dare. Not right now. Eva, control your band."

"Sorry, I'm off duty today."

"Good for nothing." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, I heard that. Don't you start arguing with me like Arlong." Eva threw a empty coke can at Caylee, it ended up being blocked by Choo's hand.

"Don't hurt my woman. You crazy psycho."

"You've been with Arlong too much. Now you're calling me names, That's it. I'm separating everybody tomorrow. The girls from the guys." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why you doing that Eva?" Hachi, who was sitting next to her, asked.

"Because I want to take all the girls shopping. And it gives us all a chance to spend your money." She swore she could hear a few groans coming from the Mermen, but she ignored it. She wasn't going to let them ruin her day.

The rest of the limo ride was silent. Eva couldn't help but look at all of the couples in the limo.

'Arlong has Nami. Choo has Caylee. Kuroobi has Julia. And even Mr. Genzo has Belle-mere. The only ones left are Hachi and me.' She smiled over at the octopus. She found it very hard to keep the secret from him.

Hachi was thinking the exact same thing as Eva, the girl he's felt so strongly for. Although, he hadn't realized his feelings for her until they actually started the band together. In all truth, he was the one who picked out the name 'Eva' for her.

The limo came to a sudden halt, the brakes screeching loudly. Everybody was able to cover their ears in time, except for Caylee, because Choo was holding onto her body in a tight grip, even her arms were stuck.

"Oh great, I went deaf."

--------------------------------

Nojiko opened the door seconds after the last person exited the limo; sprinting towards her sisters.

"HEY!" She jumped onto Nami and wrapped her arms and legs around her body. Nami, in response, fell up against the limo. "If it isn't my favorite orange-head. How ya doing, kitty?"

"For the last time, don't call me Kitty. I hate that name." Nami hugged her sister back before she jumped off and did the same thing to Caylee next.

"Ah, it's Candy cane. I miss you."

"Why do you call me candy cane again?"

"Because you have stripes of purple in your hair and the black makes it look like a candy cane."

"Kuroobi, hide me." Julia hid behind Kuroobi's tall body before Nojiko could see her.

"Hey, where did tomato and cheese go?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Oops." Nojiko circled Kuroobi's body before jumping up on Julia.

"Haha, I knew that would get you out."

"Nice to see you too Blueberry." The Mermen and Eva couldn't help but stare at Nojiko's hair…it was blue. 'I think I can sort of understand the way Chris felt about the hair. It's creepy.' Eva giggled.

"And who do we have here?" Nojiko eyed all the new guests that were standing there.

"Hey Kiddo, meet your future brother-in-laws." Belle-mere placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"You're kidding mom. Let me guess, let me guess…..The crazy black haired one is engaged to Caylee. The blonde is engaged to Julia. And the one with the long ponytail in the back is engaged to Nami. Did I guess right?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The Mermen yelled in unison. Hachi, Eva, and Genzo had to hold them back from tearing the blue haired girl apart.

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm Nojiko. What's your name?"

'I'm starting to think that the Belle-mere is the smart one of the family.' Eva pulled Arlong back further until she was sure he wouldn't do anything bad. "Eh, maybe we should go inside and get introductions done."

Nojiko nodded before leading everybody inside the house. Once inside, the Mermen were able to see that the house was more like a mansion.

She lead them to the living room/movie room. The TV took up most of the wall and there was a popcorn stand with a soda drink fountain. It looked like heaven.

"Ok, so introductions now." Nojoko took a seat and waited to hear names.

"This is Arlong. And he's engaged to me." Nami stood in front of Arlong, showing her pride for him being her guy.

"Choo is the blonde. You can set him up with anybody you want. He's perverted and annoying." Choo grabbed onto Caylee's waist and pulled her to his body.

"And that's Kuroobi. No such word as 'personal space' in his dictionary."

"You like it that way, I know you do."

"Not in front of my big sister."

"So I got a few matches mixed up. No biggie. So I take it that Octopus boy and girly over there are together." Hachi and Eva exchanged glances before turning incredibly red. 'I'm so right about it; but they don't seem to want to admit it.'

"No no, I'm just the manager of the band. Hi, I'm Eva Hayes, and the octopus is Hachi."

'Oh yeah, totally crushing.' A scheme popped into Nojiko's head at that second, she was going to make sure that Hachi and Eva confessed to each by the end of the family reunion. "Girls, why don't you go around the house and introduce your fiances to your cousins. I need mom to help me in the kitchen."

"Do you have sake in there?"

"Yes, the brand you like."

"LET'S GET COOKING!" Belle-mere grabbed onto Genzo's hand and sprinted to the kitchen, Nojiko ran after her, mostly making sure that Genzo doesn't trip over something.

------------------------

"How many cousins do you guys have?"

"Only two, from our dad's side. Don't worry, they're crazy psychotic wanna kill a bunch of people type like him. Both are girls, and they're also sisters." The travel up the stairs part was actually very easy for the Mermen. With their long legs, they could skip about four steps a time; as for the poor humans, they were out of breath.

"I'm gonna kill Nojiko for putting all these stairs here. Seriously, isn't she worried about her baby suddenly tripping and falling?"

"No. she puts the safety gates up." Once they were safely up the stairs, they walked over to their cousins rooms. "Yeah, they lost their parents a long time ago, so Nojiko took them in."

They came to a halt at a very pale white door, the knob was the color of bright yellow.

"Prepare your eyes." Nami warned them as she pushed open the door.

The room was all white. White carpet, white curtains, white blankets and pillows, white TV, you name it, it was all white. The only thing that was colored was a small vase of sunflowers on the white counter next to the huge white bed.

"I've never seen so much white in my life." Arlong blocked his eyes from the harsh light the room was giving off.

"HEY COUS, GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Caylee yelled out. A small crash came from the bathroom that was linked to the room. Soon, a girl around the same age as Julia came running out, her long brown with golden highlights hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Hey guys, you're here. Finally." She charged to the girls and was able to hug them in a death grip, yes, her arms were long enough to hug three girls. "So cool, and I see you've brought guest." She let them go and walked up to the first Mermen she saw, which was Choo.

"Hey, did you know that your lips come out further than your arm extended?" She smiled innocently at him. He didn't know how to react at all, he was just in complete shock.

"Uh guys, this is Roxy. The oldest of the sisters. Her favorite colors are white with a little bit of yellow. And she's totally random."

"Feather." Roxy turned to her right when she noticed a white feather flying around the room. "And it's fuzzy."

"Roxy, these are our fiances. Choo, Arlong, and Kuroobi. Then this is Hachi and Eva." Roxy didn't even noticed who they were pointing at. Her short attention span was now on Eva's blonde hair.

"Her hair is yellow. Like sunflower petals." Roxy skipped closer to Eva, her eyes never leaving Eva's hair.

"I'm officially scared." Eva whispered to herself as she moved slightly behind Hachi, smiling at Roxy as she did.

"Where's Bambi?" Julia tapped her cousin's shoulder.

"Oh, she's inside the game room with the others. I need to do some stuff before I go down there. Now out out out of my room room room." She pushed them all out of the room, closing her door agianst their backs.

"She scares me." Kuroobi grabbed onto Julia and squeezed her tightly. "I can now see how she's related to your father."

------------------------

"HA, YOU LOST, YOU BIG BABY!" A girl with short black hair that came to the bottom of her chin held up her 'guitar battle' guitar in the air for victory. She had just bitten one of her many other cousins.

"Bambi, you cheated." The teenage boy argued with her.

"I didn't. you just suck. Next victim."

"How bout me?" Arlong stepped into the game room, all eyes turning to him in awe.

"Whoa, that guy…YOU'RE ARLONG FROM THE MERMEN!" Bambi threw her guitar onto the floor and ran over to Arlong, falling to the ground in front of him and bowing.

"Hey , don't even think about it. He's mine." Nami stood next to him, grabbing onto his hand.

"NAMI!" Bambi grabbed onto Nami's leg and pulled her down to the floor; once she was safely down, Bambi grabbed onto the other two girls, pulling them down as well.

"Caylee and Julia too. Merry Christmas to me!"

"Do you have to yell so loud? Especially near my ear?"

"Sorry Nami, I'm just happy to see you. So That I can get my revenge on you for not coming to my birthday last month."

"I'm busy planning a wedding."

"Doesn't matter. Revenge time. Pick up the guitar and put the mode on 'expert'. It's time for Nami to get blown away by yours truly."

"Don't have time for it. Just here for introductions. Mermen and Eva, this is our crazy cousin, Bambi. Obsession:showing people she's better than them. And over here you've got: Jack, Bobby, Jordan, Eddie, Kevin, and Toby."

All the boys sat on the couch inside the game room, all of them a little older than Nami; and they all couldn't remove their eyes from Eva.

"Too many cousins for me to remember." Eva shook her head from the great amount of information that was just given to her.

"No worries, baby. You just have to remember me." One of the boys stood from the couch and walked over to her, causing her to back up against the wall. "So what's your name?"

'Uh….oh crud, I can't remember the last time I was in a situation like this.' She gulped loudly, and looked to the Mermen for help.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Caylee went over to pull her cousin off Eva. "RUN EVA, RUN!" She yelled to her once she got her cousin down on the floor in a wrestling hold.

* * *

**I don't know if the family is that weird….but they're weird to me! Lol, thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all. **

**Thank you so much to deathshark, who was always reviewing right from the start. and for also giving me tips on which songs were good. **

**And also a big thank you to one of my newest reviewer, Ri-16-chan. Or as I like to call her, RED-CHAN!**

**

* * *

**

"I hope I'm never put in that kind of situation ever again." Eva and Hachi crashed onto the couch inside the living room once more; everybody else was still inside the game room.

"I hope I never have to run through a billion doors just to find safety ever again. Some of those rooms are just….wrong in so many ways." Hachi placed one of his many arms around her shoulder. "But we escaped."

"Yeah, we did."

"HEY GORGEOUS!" All six of the boys she had ran away from ended up jumping onto the couch next to her, all of them fighting for the spot.

"Get lose, dude, I saw her first."

"No you didn't. My eyes were at least half a second before yours."

"You're both wrong. Oldest gets first pick."

"You're not the oldest."

"Shouldn't it go to the youngest?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, BLUE HAIRED WOMAN, LET ME HELP IN THE KITCHEN!" Eva shoved all of the boys out of the way and ran into the kitchen, her hands up high in the air.

"Dang it." The six boys all fell onto the floor. "And we had to get out of Caylee's wrestling holds to get down here."

"That girl is not a girl, I swear it. She doesn't act like one at all."

"Hey, we should ask Choo to check if she's a girl. That should be fun for him."

"Yeah." The boys got up from the floor and ran back up to the game room; ready to set their plan into action.

Hachi continued to seat on the couch, he looked at the arm that was holding onto Eva earlier. Why was it so hard for him to just tell her he liked her? He had to do it soon, before those teenage boys steal her away from him.

"Having a mind battle with yourself?"

"Hey Arlong, why aren't you with Nami?"

"She's guitar battling that Bambi girl. Kuroobi is trying to get away from Roxy, who decided to go chase not only him but Julia because he had long hair like a girl and she suddenly became fascinated with Julia's red/white hair."

"What about Choo and Caylee?" He saw Arlong shudder slightly.

"Those boy cousins of hers came running into the room yelling 'CAYLEE'S NOT A GIRL!' and they told Choo to go screw her in the next room to see if she really is a girl. Choo jumped at the idea, only because he knows for sure she's a girl, and started chasing her. Now they're locked in the room across from the game room…I don't know what's going on in there."

"Oh."

"I'm more concerned about you and Eva anyway." Arlong took a seat next to his closest friend. "Why havn't you told her?"

"I forgot that you knew." Hachi buried his head in four of his hands, his the top of his head with the other two. "I'm such an idiot. She probably doesn't even like me back. And those other guys are flirting with her."

"You'll never know until you tell her."

"How? I don't know how." Before Arlong could answer, Caylee came running into the room, her shirt torn a great deal. She was holding it over the most important part of her chest, her boobs.

"Arlong, Hachi, have you seen him come this way?" She ran in front of the two.

"No. he's not down here." Hachi answered her back.

"HEY CHOO, YOUR WOMAN IS DOWN HERE. SHE SAYS SHE WANTS TO DO IN ON THE COUCH." Arlong grabbed onto Hachi and pulled him off the couch. The two of them walking off somewhere.

"Arlong, I'm gonna kill you." She mumbled as she watched him walk off. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her chest.

"Found you." Choo whispered into her ear.

"Ok I know you want to do it with me. But not in this house."

"Why not?" Choo threw her onto the couch and climbed ontop of her, picking up the shirt and tearing it further until it was unwearable.

"HEY, I LIKED THAT SHIRT!" She pulled back her arm and aimed it at his lips. With full force, she was going to punch him.

"I like you better this way." He said when he caught her punch in his big fist. "I just want to make your cousins happy and tell them if you're a girl or not. Of course, I already know the answer."

"Then just tell them the answer. They're idiots; they know I'm a girl. They're just doing this because their moms took the porn channel off the TV. SO they want to see some real action. What do you wanna bet that they're cameras everywhere in this room?"

"Not anymore." Both Caylee and Choo looked to the side. Twelve adults stood in front of them; the girls squealing at how cute the scene in front of them looked, and the boys holding onto the cameras that were hidden in the room.

'Little brats must have done that before I got here. I'm gonna kill them.'

"Oh, don't mind us. We're just passing by. By the way, if you guys do it here, you'll be continuing the tradition. Did you know your mom lost her virginity on that same couch?"

"NASTY! I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT. CHOO, LET ME UP!" She started pounding onto Choo's clothed chest.

"Don't ruin the tradition now." He smirked down at her.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY PERVERT PEOPLE WHO DON' T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RIGHT AND WRONG! AND I'M WITHOUT A SHIRT TOO!"

-----------------------------------

The Family Reunion was finally able to start; after Grandmpas and Grandmas got there. It was very awkward for the Mermen and Eva to meet the parents of the man who was conducting experiments on them.

Amazingly, they were very nice people. Although since it was a big family, they couldn't remember their names.

"Just call us Pops and Ma." They told them. Eva smiled at the gentleness they were showing them. "We know everything our son did to you. Belle-mere told us." Ma grabbed onto Eva's hands in a comforting way. "I'm so sorry that you went through all that."

"It's not your fault." Eva replied back to her.

"Sweetie. If there's anything you ever need, don't hesitate to ask us." Pops came up from behind Ma. "We'll be your 'father and mother' figure if you want."

Eva couldn't help but smile. Even though the rest of the family was incredibly weird, she loved Pops and Ma.

The other grandparents, Belle-mere's parents, introduced themselves as Papa and Mama. They didn't like the name 'Grandpa and Grandma.'

"And these are my six sisters: Amanda, Vicki, Courtney, Jackie, Jennifer, and Stephy. And their husbands: Albert, Victor, Cameron, Joseph, Joe, and Steven. The way you can tell who is married to who is by the first letter of their names are the same."

The Mermen and Eva just nodded their heads through everything. "OK." They all said in unison. "We're not even going to ask whose kids are whose. Did you know that your sons are complete perverts?"

"Yeah, because we caught them watching porn on TV and they got so upset with us. Now I guess you're their new play-toy."

"Please don't say that." They all went into the dining room, where the table was set with the food that Belle-mere, Nojiko, and Eva prepared.

"Oh, two more people to introduce." Nojiko announced loudly. They all looked towards her to see a man with a baby approaching her.

"Mermen and Eva. This is my loving husband, Nathan, and our beautiful baby girl, Caroline." Eva couldn't help but smile at the sight of the baby reaching for her mama. "Let's eat."

They all took their seats at the long table. There was no certain order, everybody was scattered. The only couples that actually sat together were Nojiko and Nathan. Only because they both needed to be together to handle Caroline.

"Nojiko, the mashed potatos with butter are white and yellow. You're so awesome and….oh, look at the silverware. They're so shiny." Roxy picked up the spoon and put it up to the light, letting it shine more.

"Nami, you will lose to me in the next round." Bambi yelled at Nami, who was sititng right next to her.

"Yeah yeah, pass the chicken."

"Hey, wanna go on a date with me?" One of the many boys asked Eva. "We can go to the movies and to then afterwards, we'll go on a stroll through the park."

"No, I'll take you to that fancy restaurant downtown." Another boy started talking to her. All the teenage boys at the table started fighting over her, she started to shake with nervousness.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF. SHE DOESN'T LIKE ANY OF YOU AT ALL!' Hachi slammed all six of his hands onto the table, causing some of the drinks to shake.

"Hachi?"

"Eva, please tell me you don't feel the same way for them that they feel for you. Eva Hayes, I've liked you for the longest time. I've always watched over you; I've always comforted you; Eva, I care so much for you. And I would be honored if you go out on a date with me."

Caylee, Nami, Julia, Bambi, and Roxy stood up from their seats and rushed over to Eva. "You should say yes." They all told her.

"This is interesting." Nojiko watched from her seat, smirking. She knew it was going to happen eventually.

"Uh…um…I ….Yes, Hachi. Yes. I'll go out with you."

-----------------------------------------------

A YEAR LATER(AGAIN)

"We're back live on MTV with yours and my favorite, The Mermen." The crowd went wild as the four stood next to the lady announcer. Amazingly, over the past two to three years, their fan base has grown.

"So, what are your plans for the next few months. I mean, you are getting married next week, am I right?" Their fans have even come to accept their marriages. Much to their relief.

"We are planning to spend a lot of time with our wives." Arlong answered into the mic he held.

"After all, they are the girls that caught our hearts." Kuroobi couldn't help but smile as he spoke into the mic.

"Now, I heard that you met their family and that they're….crazy." Choo chuckled at the remark.

"Truthfully, they are crazy. But it gave me a chance to see what my Caylee was like around her family. She did make a lot of death threats, but I could tell they were out of love…and anger." The crowd laughed at his last word. "But….I felt so at home there. When we were eating, I would steal glances at her. Just her glow, she is so beautiful."

"Aw, now this sounds like love. Well, let's not wait any longer. Please welcome: Caylee, Julia, Nami, and the Mermen's manager, Eva Hayes." The crowd cheered even louder as the four girls marched out to the center of the room, each of them holding mics.

" Can you guys please stand with your man?"

"OOOOhhhhhh." All four of them scoffed as they stood next to the Mermen they loved.

"Ok, so Eva is now engaged to Hachi. Now, how did that happen?"

"I'd rather not tell. It's our personal knowledge." Eva looked up at Hachi and smiled at him.

"Caylee, rumor has it that Choo is a major pervert. Always chasing you and such. Is that true?"

"Yes, that man cannot wait till our wedding night. But…he's gotten nothing." She winked at the camera.

"Nami and Julia, is Arlong worse than Kuroobi when it comes to being romantic?"

"No, They're both pretty even."

"OK, well, the Mermen have a new song they want to sing to the girls. So guys, go get yourself up on stage, and you four stay here." The Mermen ran onto the stage and got in their positions.

Kuroobi started playing a slow melody while Arlong and Choo snapped their fingers to the tune. Arlong leaned into his mic and started singing the song…

_Close your eyes, make a wish_

_And blow out the candlelight_

_For tonight is just your night_

_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night_

Choo quickly came in for the next verse…

_Pour the wine, light the fire_

_Girl your wish is my command_

_I submit to your demands_

_I will do anything, girl you need only ask_

The other three joined Choo to sing the chorus of the song. Most of the crowd, and the girls freaking out and blushing over the words of it.

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

Choo held out the last note for a few seconds, Hachi coming in for the verse.

_Girl relax, let's go slow_

_I ain't got nowhere to go_

_I'm just gonna concentrate on you_

_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_

Kuroobi pulled the mic closer to his mouth, eyeing Julia.

_Throw your clothes (throw your clothes) on the floor (on the floor)_

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too_

_I made plans to be with you_

_Girl whatever you ask me_

_you know I could do_

The way the chorus sounds was so….awesome. No girl could help but swoon.

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_When you want me to (hey)_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

The Mermen had discussed long and hard on who was going to sing the bridge part…it was decided on Hachi, since he was the last one to actually confess to Eva.

_Baby tonight is your night_

_And I will do you right_

_Just make a wish on your night_

_Anything that you ask_

_I will give you the love of your life_

_Your life, your life_

The chorus once more.

_I'll make love to you (I'll make love)_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you (I'll make love)_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to_

_I'll make love to you (I'll make love)_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight (hold you tight)_

_Baby all through the night_

_I'll make love to you (I'll make love)_

_When you want me to_

_And I will not let go_

_'Till you tell me to (tell me baby)_

Caylee looked up at Choo after the song was done and the crowd gone wild. He quickly put his guitar down and jumped off the stage, walking over to her. Once he was in front of her, he took the mic from her hands and placed one of his hands on the small of her back.

"Remember this?" He yelled over the loud cheers. He suddenly dipped her down, holding her up by the small of her back.

"Yeah."

"I love you so much. My love, my light that saved me from the darkness." He placed his lips over hers, allowing the whole world to see the strong love that is still there.

Nami was swooped up into Arlong's arm, he held onto her bridal style. They shared no words whatsoever, they just immediately began kissing.

Kuroobi and Hachi didn't know how to match up to those. They didn't need to. Eva and Julia had walked onto the stage to get to them. Eva went behind the drums and took one of the sticks from Hachi's hand.

"So I'm the love of your life?"

"You've been the love of my life for the longest time. And that love only grows stronger each day I look at you. I'm glad you choose me over those other boys." She placed her hand gently on Hachi's cheek.

"What you don't know is….I've had a mad crush on you since I first saw you play the drums." She threw the drum stick she was holding off the stage and Hachi leaned forward to touch her lips.

"Playing piano looks difficult." Julia said as she went over to him.

"Not really." He picked her up and placed her on top of the keys, the chord playing only loud enough for them to hear. "That's the most beautiful chord I have ever head in my life." He placed his lips over hers.

"A love that's so strong it's not ashamed to be shown to the whole world." The announcer girl just had to start talking, now didn't she. It didn't ruin the moment that much, but still…the girls prefered the kissing without her annoying voice.

'The rest of my life is going to be full of events.' Caylee thought to herself.

"I hope you know that we're going to have a lot of kids." Arlong whispered into Nami's ear.

"YOU PERV!"

* * *

**That's the end. Aw, how cute. I've always loved that song by Boyz to Men. I'm gonna play it at my wedding. lol, anyway, thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your way out. **


End file.
